Ojos color miel
by mariaana07
Summary: A un año de la partida de Sasuke, Sakura entrena con Tsunade arduamente y estudia medicina. Todo su equipo está separado, y ella intenta encerrarse dentro de su propia soledad y a pesar de su esfuerzo no consigue dar todo de sí. Tsunade la enviará a una misión con un desconocido que hará a Sakura volver a sentirse bien y enfrentarse al demonio que trataba de enterrar entrenando.
1. Hotohori

**¡Buenaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi último fic. Quienes me conocen saben que soy mucho de escribir SasuSaku como pareja principal, pero esta vez traigo algo bastante distinto. Esto es sobre Sakura.**

** Hay muchas cosas del manga de Naruto que Kishimoto simplemente deja a la imaginación de los fans, o se digna a mostrar algunas cosas necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia (pero no mucho). Bueno, dejé mi imaginación volar un poco con este fic. Es sobre la etapa de la vida de Sakura en que estuvo sola en Konoha, sin Sasuke ni Naruto, y entrenaba con Tsunade. ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien en esos años? ¿Qué misiones habrá hecho? ¿Cómo habrá sobrellevado la ida de Sasuke? **

**No quiero adelantar más, pero básicamente relato una pequeña parte de la vida de Sakura, pero que de haber sido real, habría sido muy importante para ella. Espero que lo disfruten, todavía no lo terminé pero las chicas que me siguen en el facebook me dieron su visto bueno y animaron a hacerlo. Muchas gracias María Salazar, Alina Montoya Guasch, Cindy Encinas, Yare Preciado, Nellie, Laura Alvarez... y bueno, creo que son todas! Gracias por su apoyo, las adoro y les dedico este capítulo...**

* * *

**Ojos color miel.**

**Primer capítulo: Hotohori.**

Sakura jadeaba mientras corría de un lado a otro, esquivando los miles de kunais que su maestra Tsunade le tiraba desde distintas direcciones.

—¡Vamos Sakura! —le exigía aquella fuerte mujer, arrojando cada vez más— ¡Necesitas ser más rápida!

Sakura hacía todo lo que podía. Los cabellos se le entreveraban en la cara y en el cuello mientras saltaba y los filos de aquellas armas le rozaban la piel hiriéndola. Tsunade quería convertirla en una mujer veloz, porque como ninja médico que era necesitaba estar en condiciones para evadir cada ataque y mantenerse lo más saludable posible para sus compañeros Pero eso simplemente no era lo suyo. Sakura, por más chakra que concentrara en sus firmes y esbeltas piernas, nunca sería tan rápida como su maestra le exigía que fuera.

Ella era una mujer realmente exigente, la llevaba a límites que Kakashi nunca le había puesto antes. Todo el mundo siempre se había encargado de protegerla como a una niña débil y frágil, como la hermanita pequeña del grupo… pero eso no le estaba sirviendo de mucho ahora. A Tsunade le importaba bastante una mierda que fuese una niña de catorce años, que aún fuera gennin y que no perteneciera a ningún clan especial. Tener vagina no la hacía especial, no para Tsunade.

De pronto, en un pequeño momento de distracción, uno de los kunais le alcanzó el brazo. Esta vez no fue un roce, sino que se lo atravesó y quedó incrustado. El grito de Sakura retumbó en todo el bosque mientras Tsunade corría a verla.

—Déjame ver —le ordenó la mujer, tomándole el brazo y provocando más gemidos de dolor de la muchacha. La herida estaba cerca del hombro.

Ella retiró velozmente el kunai, y la sangre empezó a salir de a chorros. Tsunade la detuvo inmediatamente, curándola en menos de un cinco segundos. Su habilidad era impresionante, y una que Sakura todavía no dominaba del todo.

—Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, Sakura. No te concentras lo suficiente —observó Tsunade, mirándola fijo y casi en reproche. Sakura asintió cabizbaja, un poco avergonzada de su error.

—Ya pasó un año desde que me empezaste a entrenar —le dijo la muchacha, tragando saliva.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Todavía no consigo esquivar todos los kunais en el entrenamiento de velocidad.

Tsunade suspiró y se puso de pie, mirándola desde arriba.

—No debes auto compadecerte por tus fallos. Debes seguir y seguir hasta que consigas superar cada una de tus falencias. Ha pasado un año, tienes razón en eso. Pero en este año que ha pasado has aprendido técnicas curativas que a casi todos los médicos que conozco le cuestan al menos cinco años dominar. Has aprendido a dominar tu chakra incluso con más precisión que antes, asimilando una fuerza a la mía. Ni siquiera Shizune aprende tan rápido —le informó, mirándola con un brillo que podría definirse como de orgullo en aquellos hermosos ojos. Sakura se embobó escuchándola con atención, sorprendiéndose un poco con sus palabras de cariño. Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie.

Se hizo una coleta en aquel pelo largo, y la ajustó con firmeza.

—Entrenemos de nuevo —le pidió Sakura, sonriéndole. Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró ampliamente.

—Siempre quieres más, eres como una pequeña máquina —le dijo—. Mejor descansa un poco.

—Estoy bien, podemos seguir —reiteró la joven con seguridad. Tsunade sacudió la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Aunque quisiera no podríamos, Sakura. Tengo que presentarte a alguien que está a punto de llegar… —ella iba a seguir hablando, pero la voz dulce de Shizune a lo lejos la interrumpió.

—¡Tsunade-sama, él está aquí! —le gritaba la joven, corriendo con aquel cerdito en sus brazos y acercándose a ellas en medio de los árboles.

Sakura miraba confundida.

—¿Quién llegó? —le preguntó a Shizune, que todavía jadeaba por la corrida.

—Ven, debes conocerlo —le indicó ella, tomándole la mano y dirigiéndola a la aldea de nuevo—. Él está en la oficina de la hokage esperando por ti —Sakura caminaba con ella, y Tsunade iba detrás. Pero seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Pero quién, de qué hablan?

—Él viene de la aldea de la Arena, cuando lleguemos tengo que hablar con los dos así que mejor apurémonos —indicó Tsunade, dispuesta a saltar por los techos de las casas para llegar más rápido. Shizune la miró un instante con desaprobación, pero luego la siguió y Sakura hizo lo mismo. La curiosidad comenzaba a subírsele al pecho.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, y Tsunade la abrió permitiéndoles la entrada a sus dos discípulas. Sakura entró con curiosidad, esperando ver a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

Su ceño se frunció cuando lo vio. Lo examinó de arriba abajo, un joven que jamás había visto en la aldea pero cuyo rostro le era levemente familiar. Era guapo sin dudas: Un cabello castaño claro y desordenado, piel blanca, alto, con una sonrisa simpática y unos llamativos y almendrados ojos color miel que brillaban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Tal y como dijo su maestra, tenía una bandana con el símbolo de la Arena en su frente, y ropas características de esa aldea: Un abrigo bordó y unos pantalones grises con sandalias negras.

Cuando la vio entrar sus ojos parecieron iluminarse aún más y una sonrisa reluciente se posó en sus labios. Él expulsaba amabilidad y una simpatía especial en su expresión, tan calma y amistosa.

Se acercó a ella y eliminó los pocos metros que los separaban, le tendió la mano y ella, todavía confundida, aceptó el saludo.

—Un placer conocerte. Me llamo Hotohori —le dijo. Su voz era profunda y varonil, sin dejar de lado una tonalidad amigable que concordaba perfecto con todo él en sí.

—Soy Sakura… —respondió ella, sacudiendo la mano. Su apretón era bastante fuerte, y sus manos eran grandes. Se podía ver con facilidad que estaba en forma y que era musculoso. No le tomó más de dos segundo deducir que era un ninja.

—Lo sé —contestó él con aquella sonrisa, y ella arrugó la frente mirándolo con sorpresa. Luego miró a Tsunade, pidiéndole una explicación con los ojos.

—Gracias por venir desde tan lejos. Apenas anoche envié el mensaje y ya has llegado, eres muy rápido —se apresuró a decirle Tsunade, dándose cuenta de la mirada instigadora de su alumna.

—Claro, por eso me enviaron a mí —dijo él, mirándola con respeto. Sakura se dio cuenta luego de que todavía tenía sostenida su mano, y la retiró inmediatamente. Él se dio cuenta de esto y volteó a verla de nuevo.

—Disculpa, debes haberte ensuciado con mi sudor. Estaba entrenando hace apenas unos minutos, no quiero incomodarte —trató de excusarse ella ante su mirada. Era bastante profunda y casi hasta intimidante. Sus ojos eran muy intrigantes y expresivos.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió él, mirándose la mano—. Tu mano no me incomoda para nada.

El silencio se abrió paso en la habitación. Shizune dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tras una mirada de sorpresa, y Tsunade no pudo evitar retirar alguna que otra carcajada escondida detrás de ellos. Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras y un color rosa pálido le cubrió las mejillas mientras él la miraba fijo, sin borrar esa encantadora sonrisa suya.

—Bien, bien —interrumpió la Hokage, tratando de ponerse seria sin lograrlo mucho que digamos—. Vengan aquí ustedes dos, quiero mostrarles algo —les pidió. Ellos hicieron caso. La palidez volvió enseguida a la cara de Sakura mientras tragaba saliva y cerraba los ojos.

Tsunade sacó del cajón de su escritorio unos sobres marrones que parecían contener muchos papeles dentro.

—Estos documentos son muy importantes porque contienen unos contratos comerciales con una aldea que nos provee materiales para la academia de ninjas. Las negociaciones con esta aldea este año han sido muy delicadas. Los ataques que recibió Konoha debido a Orochimaru antes de que llegara yo han atrasado todas estas cuestiones, y casi no quieren renovar los contratos porque no nos veían como un lugar seguro donde invertir. Finalmente los hemos convencido y quieren que llevemos los contratos hasta allá para que ellos los firmen. Ustedes los entregan, se los firman, les dejan un duplicado y me traen el otro a mí. Así de simple.

Sakura procesaba cada cosa que escuchaba y veía de reojo cómo Hotohori asentía a cada oración de la Hokage con seriedad. Era evidente que la iba a enviar con él a hacer esa misión, sin embargo había algo que no le cuadraba. Tras algunas preguntas de Hotohori de dónde quedaba exactamente la aldea y qué camino podían tomar, ella miró seria a su maestra y finalmente abrió la boca.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿podría hablar un minuto con usted? —le preguntó. La mujer suspiró, previendo aquello. Asintió y le pidió a Hotohori y Shizune que se fueran.

Cuando estuvieron totalmente solas, una frente a la otra, Sakura decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué me envía a esto ahora? ¿Por qué yo y por qué mandan a un chico de La Arena para algo tan sencillo como esto?

—Sakura, casi no hay ninjas en la aldea. Están en misiones o fuera entrenando en algún lugar, como Naruto. Eres una de las pocas de confianza que tengo para entregar algo tan importante. Si no cerramos este trato, no tendremos de dónde sacar fondos para la educación de los estudiantes de la academia y tendremos que cerrar por todo el año. La aldea está en una situación bastante delicada desde todos los gastos que hubieron en construcciones y medicinas por los heridos.

La voz de Tsunade era firme, y Sakura lo comprendía. Pero…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero…

—No has hecho nada más que entrenar todo el año —interrumpió Tsunade—. Desde que me lo pediste todos los días hemos entrenado, y no es que me queje, porque la verdad es que prefiero estar contigo luchando ahí afuera antes que encerrada aquí firmando papeles. Pero tú estás demasiado tensa, Sakura. No te concentras lo suficiente muchas veces, como si tu cabeza estuviera encerrada en algo todo el tiempo. Necesitas hacer algo distinto a entrenar, así no vas a alcanzar al máximo nunca. Dices que quieres mejorar, pero mientras tengas todo eso dentro tuyo no vas a conseguir traspasar tus límites.

Sakura se sorprendió y alteró un poco con sus palabras.

—¿De qué habla, por qué me dice que no puedo traspasar mis límites? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, y más!

Tsunade cerró sus ojos e inhaló un poco de aire. Cerró sus puños y los apoyó contra la mesa, tratando de mantenerse serena.

—Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero, Sakura. Toda tu vida cambió por completo desde que se fue Sasuke —el corazón de Sakura se detuvo cuando escuchó ese nombre. La vieja nunca mencionaba a Sasuke, y todos los demás aldeanos lo evitaban a toda costa cuando ella estaba cerca siendo sabedores del dolor que le provocaba recordarlo. Pero eso era algo que definitivamente Tsunade quería decirle—. Sasuke te dejó, Sakura. Y tu corazón se rompió. Después de eso se fue Naruto, y Kakashi casi no se ve de tantas misiones en las que se mete. Todos tus compañeros están en su propio mundo, yendo en equipo a todos lados. Y tú estás aquí, sola, conmigo casi todo el tiempo, haciendo nada más que entrenar y encima entrenando mal porque reprimes todo lo que estás sintiendo.

Sakura tragó saliva ante sus palabras. Sentía que las manos le temblaban, y corrió la mirada.

—Eso no es cierto, yo…

—Exacto. Haces eso. No quieres salirte de esa burbuja en la que te encerraste para protegerte del dolor que sientes todo el tiempo, y entrenar conmigo o estudiar medicina no lo va a solucionar. De hecho creo que lo está empeorando. Me preocupo por ti, Sakura —la pelirrosa la miró con los parpados caídos. Quería llorar, pero no frente a ella—. Quiero que te distiendas un poco haciendo esto que no es tan peligroso ni nada del otro mundo, y de paso que conozcas un lugar nuevo y… a un amigo nuevo, casi de tu edad, para variar —finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

Esa mujer realmente quería mucho a Sakura, y lo hacía por su bien. Sakura entendía esto, de verdad. Pero detestaba que la conociera tan bien, y sacara a flote cosas que creía tener bajo su control. Era imposible, Tsunade podía ver dentro de ella y sabía lo que le pasaba, y la forma en que pensaba. Quizás era porque ambas eran muy parecidas por dentro, y porque habían vivido cosas similares. Ambas habían sentido la perdida de un gran amor, y la ausencia de sus amistades.

Tras cierto silencio en que hizo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, Sakura decidió hablar.

—Y ese chico… ¿por qué lo mandaste a llamar desde tan lejos…?

—Es para mantener los lazos con la aldea de La Arena. Tras muchas negociaciones, tratados de paz y disculpas recíprocas por la anterior invasión, ellos propusieron que nos enviáramos ninjas mutuamente para ayudarnos cuando lo necesitáramos. Yo envié algunos el mes pasado para allá, y como todos ahora están en misiones o entrenando mandé un mensaje para que me enviaran a alguien. No pensé que sería tan rápido pero aquí está —informó ella, caminando a Sakura y deteniéndose para tocarle el hombro con cariño—. Bien, puedes ir a alistar tus cosas. El viaje no durará más de dos días entre ida y vuelta, prepara tu mochila, come y descansa. Salen mañana a las seis de la mañana —terminó, pasando de ella y abriéndole la puerta.

Sakura la miró unos segundos, pensante. Pero luego asintió asumiendo que no le quedaba opción, y que ciertamente necesitaba esas pequeñas "vacaciones" de rutina. Salió de la oficina y del edificio, dirigiéndose a casa. Cuando estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha se encontró con aquella figura conocida: Hotohori.

Estaba de perfil, a lo lejos, comprando un helado de chocolate en un puesto del centro. Sí. Era él. Lo reconoció enseguida, resaltaba del resto de los aldeanos comunes que rondaban la zona. Había dejado el abrigo en otro lugar, porque ahora tenía puesta una camiseta negra y holgada de mangas cortas. Sus brazos lucían tal y como los imaginó: musculosos.

Sakura vio inevitable saludarlo al tener que pasar por ahí. Se dirigió con su mejor cara, dispuesta a conocerlo un poco más. Después de todo ambos irían a misionar juntos la mañana siguiente, y no conocían nada del otro. Cuando ella llegó a él, el chico volteó a verla sin sorpresa alguna en su mirada. Ella se asombró un poco por ello, y se sorprendió más todavía cuando él le extendió un cono de helado de frutilla.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó ella incrédula. Él le sonrió.

—Tómalo, es para ti. Va a derretirse si no lo comes —le advirtió riendo, y ella lo agarró. Sus dedos se rozaron sutilmente en la toma, y ella sintió por un segundo que él la acarició con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos en la mano, pero no duró tanto como para sorprenderla o hacerla pensar demasiado. Luego le pagó al señor y tomó su propio cono de chocolate—. ¿Me enseñas un poco la aldea antes de que vayas a preparar tus cosas? —Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Acaso me estabas esperando?

—Te vi a lo lejos —Sakura se preguntó en silencio en qué jodido momento la había visto si estaba de perfil todo el tiempo—. No te asustes —le pidió él riendo ante su expresión de extrañeza—, es que estoy muy bien entrenado. Estoy a punto de ser ascendido a jounnin en mi aldea, me enviaron a esta misión de bajo rango porque soy rápido y llegaría aquí en pocas horas —le explicaba él, y ella iba armando el rompecabezas de a poco. Era un chico misterioso que no tenía problemas en contar sus secretos sin que se los preguntaran. Era trasparente, y eso le gustaba. Estaba cansada del misterio.

Sakura lamía el helado, caminando al lado de él por las cuadras del centro. Por fin estaba haciendo algo normal y distinto, acorde a alguien de su edad.

—Eres bastante joven para ser casi jounnin —observó ella con intriga. Él asintió.

—Tengo quince años. Me hice chounnin hace poco en mi aldea y por mis logros a partir de eso, quieren ascenderme.

—Pues yo soy sólo una gennin de catorce todavía, aunque me entrena la hokage. Se supone que el año entrante o dentro de algunos meses entraré al examen y pasaré. Estoy esperando a que regrese mi amiga Ino de una misión para anotarme con ella —le comentaba.

—Estoy seguro de que pasarás esta vez —le dijo él. Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura.

—¿"Esta vez"? ¿Cuándo mencioné que ya…? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente y terminando lo último que quedaba de su helado.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó él, mirando a otro lado y desviando los ojos. Sakura siguió el dedo que señalaba, y sonrió.

—Es un puesto de ramen —le explicó, recordando a Naruto. El lugar lucía solitario sin él rondando por ahí—. ¿No hay en tu aldea?

—No, nosotros comemos otro tipo de comidas. Nuestro clima es bastante particular allá —le respondió él, tirando su cono vacío a un tacho y dirigiéndose. Ella lo miró parada y expectante, hasta que él volteó a verla—. ¿No vas a venir?

Ella suspiró y vio el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo y tenía que preparar todo y despertar temprano.

—Mejor otro día, Hotohori —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Tengo que ir a casa.

Él desfiguró la sonrisa en una que ella entendió como decepción, y lo vio suspirar con los ojos cerrados.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, a la salida de la aldea —le dijo él, saludándola con la mano y entrando al puesto del ramen.

Sakura se quedó un instante viéndole la espalda, y luego se fue también. Le caía bien, era sociable y bueno. Su atractivo hasta llegaba a recordarle a él…

—No —dijo Sakura sola, mientras caminaba a casa, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía en su cabeza.

Siempre había tenido la bendita costumbre de comparar a todo chico que conocía con Sasuke, y estaba harta de hacerlo casi inconscientemente. No podía evitarlo, pero le cansaba hacerlo siempre. La verdad era que ninguno se asemejaba a él. A todo chico que hubiese mostrado interés en ella le encontraba defectos, aunque fueran mínimos, y siempre llegaba a la inevitable conclusión de la perfección inigualable del Uchiha.

Pero este chico, por más que no lo igualara, se le acercaba bastante. Se atrevía a deducir que en su aldea debía ser el típico galán-playboy por la cual todas suspiraban, al igual que Sasuke en Konoha… o bueno, hasta que se fue.

Sakura suspiró en sus adentros con una mueca de tristeza mientras pensaba en esto, y siguió caminando a casa hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Pasó por el espejo, mirándose un rato y dándose cuenta de que había crecido en comparación a cuando Sasuke se fue, apenas algunos centímetros. Se notaba distinta, pero en realidad seguía bastante igual que siempre. Usaba aquel vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba, y el pelo le había crecido tanto que le llegaba casi hasta las caderas.

Le echó la mirada de siempre al retrato de su mesita de luz, donde estaba él. Sonrió con nostalgia, besó la foto y la puso en su lugar de nuevo. Luego sacó la mochila y se dispuso a guardar todo lo necesario para el otro día. Sólo el destino sabía cómo iba a ser ese viaje…


	2. Conocerte antes de conocerte

**Holiiiiiiiiiii! Cómo andan? Espero que genial. Yo sí xD Porque traigo otro cap! Iujuuuu. Espero que lo disfruten, ya casi termino el fic completo. Me quedan detalles.**

**Oh! Quería dedicarle este capítulo a Katerina Paz, esa chica es tan genial. Siempre está ahí cuando uno la necesita, y me da su entero apoyo :3 Gracias!**

**Esperaré sus reviews. Saludos a todos! Y gracias por su apoyo con esta historia! **

* * *

**Segundo capítulo: Conocerte antes de conocerte.**

Sakura caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha. Era tan temprano que el rocío de la mañana permanecía intacto en el césped. La verdad es que desde la partida de Sasuke ella no había salido de Konoha ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera pasaba cerca de aquella zona, donde estaba la banca.

Sakura escondía un profundo dolor que intentaba evitar de cualquier manera posible. Evitar ciertos lugares en los que había estado con él era una forma de resguardar ese dolor, y entrenar todos los días como una máquina era otra forma de intentar olvidar, aunque nunca lo hiciera. Los primeros días desde que se enteró de que él no iba a volver y que Naruto no había podido cumplir su promesa, ella trató de mantenerse en pie por él, por el Uzumaki.

Él había regresado tan mal herido de aquella detestable misión, y estaba tan adolorido como ella por dentro… por eso ella decidió que mientras él estuviera cerca, mantendría la compostura al menos un poco. Sólo por él, y por respeto a su propio dolor. Así que pese a que le lastimaba como si le estuvieran apuñalando el corazón con una estaca de la manera más lenta y horrible posible, ella varias veces se forzó a sentarse sobre esa banca unos minutos al día, o para hablar con Ino algunas veces. Se mantuvo allí todas las veces que pudo… hasta que Naruto se fue. Luego de eso, aquella etapa que tapaba la depresión pareció retrotraerse y hacerle sentir con intereses cada minuto de dolor que había estado evitando y forzándose a sí misma a enfrentar cruelmente. Y no pudo más; por su propio bien mental ella dejó de frecuentar muchos lugares y hacerse la fuerte. Dejó de sentarse en esa banca, no podía siquiera mirarla. Le era imposible, no podía. Una pared le impedía verla.

Se atrevía a pensar, en lo profundo de su ser, que odiaba esa banca como si fuese Orochimaru o el peor enemigo posible sobre la tierra. Esa maldita banca representaba todo el martirio de Sakura, le recordaba cada detalle, lo inútil que había sido intentar detenerlo y lo poco que a Sasuke le había importado lo que ella le ofrecía para que se quedara. La detestaba y de ser por ella la destruiría y haría añicos. Pero no podía, así que se limitaba a evitarla a toda costa. Y a entrenar, por supuesto. Entrenar, entrenar… y seguir entrenando. Ello le ocupaba la cabeza y llegaba tan molida a casa que no tenía más tiempo de pensar en nada. Ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de llorar como antes, de aquella forma tan desconsolable en que lo había hecho la última vez que lo vio. Estaba seca.

Además estudiaba constantemente. Si no estaba entrenando, estaba estudiando. Leía libros de anatomía y miles de estudios de Tsunade. Se internaba por horas en la biblioteca de Konoha con los libros que su maestra le prestaba. Y ahora todo eso que tanto esfuerzo le costó enterrar, su propia maestra le estaba obligando a encararlo.

Cuando llegó, a pasos lentos pero seguros, a la zona de la salida, mantuvo la cabeza de perfil en todo momento, protegiéndose a sí misma a través de la coraza que había construido. Sabía que si llegaba a voltear por siquiera un segundo, todo su trabajo se derrumbaría en nada. Caería como cartas de naipe, y sería imposible retornar a ese punto vagamente neutral. Se odiaba por tener un corazón tan débil, pero más se odiaba por ser tan consciente de ello.

Llegó al final de aquella tortuosa caminata y salió de la aldea, deteniéndose allí.

—Buenos días —le dijo Hotohori, sorprendiéndola. Ella había llegado a tiempo, y pensó que quizás él no estaría ahí aún. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y sus ropas eran distintas. Tenía puesta una camiseta gris y unos shorts azules, ropa más veraneal sin dudas.

—Hola… ¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó Sakura con amabilidad.

—El dormitorio que me dio la Hokage era muy acogedor —contestó él—. Hablando de eso, ¿vamos ya o esperamos a que ella venga?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, riéndose por dentro al imaginar a Tsunade despertando a esa hora.

—No hace falta, vamos. ¿Tienes todos los papeles? —le cuestionó la pelirrosa, a lo que él asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Las horas pasaban rápido, y Sakura sentía que respiraba un aire distinto en un tiempo muy largo. No haber salido de la aldea tanto tiempo la había acostumbrado al aroma de las casas de Konoha, de su tierra, de sus arboles. Ella estaba tan concentrada en sentir el aire de la mañana sobre su rostro que casi había olvidado que caminaba a la par de Hotohori, así que lo miró. Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que el chico ya la estaba viendo a ella mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sakura. Él le sonrió. Su sonrisa en verdad era contagiosa. No era tan luminosa y enorme como la de Naruto, pero era increíblemente simpática y fresca. A Sakura le gustó esa expresión. Era lindo ver una actitud como esa, tan aparentemente despreocupada de todo, y que fuera extrañamente dirigida a ella.

Lucía sincera, no forzada. Una sonrisa realmente auténtica. Dios, estaba tan harta de las miradas de compasión de todos. Hasta Ino le sonreía más de la cuenta, como intentando hacerla sentir mejor a cada minuto. La lástima ya le había cansado.

—Es sólo que me pareces muy curiosa, Sakura —le respondió él. Ella no lo entendía bien.

—¿Curiosa? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus ojos son muy expresivos —le dijo, y ella se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar aquella frase. Él veía a sus ojos y pensaba de ellos exactamente lo mismo que ella de los de él.

—¿Qué tienen, por qué?

—No me malinterpretes —le dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza sin quitar aquella bonita sonrisa—. No lo digo por algo malo, no quiero sonar atrevido. Apenas nos conocemos, pero… ¿no crees que los ojos hablan mucho de una persona?

Sakura lo pensó por un instante. Ella había sabido leer siempre los ojos de la gente a su alrededor, en especial los de Sasuke. Ella supo cuando él iba a irse, porque veía en sus ojos el odio y remordimiento entreverados en la oscuridad. Para ella era muy nítido, tanto que le dolía. Y pudo ver también cuando Naruto fingía que todo estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba. Podía ver con la claridad del agua transparente que Naruto siempre le decía lo que ella quería escuchar, aunque no fuera real o no pudiera cumplirlo. Aún así muchas veces fue ciega a ello, y quiso creerle.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, luego miró al frente mientras ambos seguían caminando.

—Tienes razón. Pienso que… los ojos son como las ventanas del alma de una persona —luego ella lo miró de nuevo, con aquella seria expresión que los malos recuerdos le daban—. ¿Qué ves en los míos que te resulta tan curioso?

Él la miró serio por un momento, desfigurando aquella mueca sonriente de antes. La seriedad de Sakura había borrado su sonrisa.

—Eres un mar de profundos sentimientos.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Pareces el tipo de persona que siente demasiado. Esas que por amar tanto, también sufren con la misma intensidad. No es difícil ver en tus ojos que vas y vienes todo el tiempo del pasado al presente. Todo en ti parece normal, pero tus ojos reflejan un extraño sufrimiento constante que tratas de difrazar con una aparente tranquilidad.

Sakura lo miró fijamente con los labios entreabiertos. Cada una de sus palabras… ¿de dónde demonios había salido todo eso? ¿Quién era realmente ese chico?

—Tú… ¿por qué me dices eso como si conocieras tanto de mí? ¿De verdad crees que unas horas juntos caminando te dan el derecho de analizarme de esa manera? —le preguntó, claramente sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

Inesperadamente, él le sonrió de nuevo.

—Tú me lo preguntaste. Me preguntaste "por qué", y yo te respondí. Pero creo que tengo razón. Si no fuera así, no estarías molesta.

Sakura estaba bastante perpleja con cada cosa que él seguía diciendo. Definitivamente ese chico era raro, y sí, como él mismo dijo: Un atrevido. Sólo esperaba llegar rápido a aquella estúpida aldea y dejar el contrato para volver.

Aquello era tan estúpidamente sencillo que podría incluso estar haciéndolo ella sola. Tsunade y sus ideas…

—Ya es casi de mediodía. Paremos un rato aquí a almorzar —le dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Él estaba señalando un pequeño rincón frente a una laguna, a la sombra de un árbol.

Sakura no le contestó, pero caminó allí y se sentó de espaldas al tronco del árbol descansando la cabeza ahí. Luego sacó un sándwich que tenía en su mochila, y un poco de zumo de naranja. Él se sentó frente a ella, comiendo su sándwich también. Sin embargo, Sakura no le hablaba. Miraba a la laguna que estaba frente a ellos, tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto. Él ya no le caía _tan _bien.

—Está bien, está bien —le dijo él finalmente. Ella lo escuchaba pero pretendía no darle importancia—. Mírame a los ojos y dime qué es lo que ves.

Sakura suspiró un poco y rodó los ojos. Lo volvió a ignorar, y él se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Vamos, adelante —insistió en un suspiro tranquilo—. Lo aguantaré, de verdad. Prometo no llorar… aunque debo advertirte que soy muy sensible. En especial cuando estoy en mis días.

Sakura no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en los labios y mirarlo. Quería lucir ofendida, pero no pudo y se odió por eso. Él rió y la señaló.

—¡Te hice reír! —se mofó, y ella resopló. Luego de un minuto de silencio, él añadió:— Tienes una linda sonrisa, Sakura. De ayer a hoy es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de manera honesta, y la verdad agradezco tener el honor de conocer esa expresión tuya.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Iba a hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Vamos, dime qué ves en mis ojos —volvió a insistir él, haciendo de cuenta que no había dicho lo anterior.

Ella se rindió y lo miró. Ambos se mezclaron en una contemplación intensa y profunda de ojos grandes y coloridos. Los ojos de ella eran como dos piedras de esmeralda brillando al sol, pero los de él… eran como dos cristales de hielo reflejando el sol, entreverando varios colores dentro que culminaban en una tonalidad miel que a la luz solar iba variando en distintos matices de la misma familia. Eran preciosos.

Pero… Sakura no podía leerlo. Eran tan hondos que parecían esconder una gran historia que ella no podría conocer a menos que él le dijera.

—No soy adivina como tú, no te conozco —le dijo ella, y finalmente él parpadeó.

—Hay gente que se conoce antes de conocerse.

Sakura frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Eres bastante raro, debo decir.

—¡Ah! ¿Ves? —exclamó él señalándola con una sonrisa—. Estás aclarando que soy raro, cosa que efectivamente soy. Y lo dices habiéndome conocido por… ¿un día?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es distinto, porque cualquier persona normal creería que eres raro. La forma en que me hablas, como si fueramos amigos desde hace tiempo. Las cosas que dices, tu humor…

—Bueno, quizás deberías preguntarme cosas. Digo, si es que quieres descubrir que soy incluso más raro de lo que tú ya crees —le decía él en medio de algunas carcajadas, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para ir al lago. Quería mojarse la cara y las manos.

Ella sólo se quedó mirándolo, y pensando en lo que él le decía. No estaba acostumbrada a que un chico como él voluntariamente quisiera que ella le hiciera preguntas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la austeridad de Sasuke y a su coraza impenetrablemente odiosa —una de las cosas que le había reclamado la noche de la confesión—. Ella suspiró por enésima vez en esa mañana, y volvió a llevar su atención a Hotohori, olvidando los recuerdos tristes.

Se concentró en cada detalle: El sol le iluminaba el cabello, haciéndolo más claro de lo que ya era… un castaño cobrizo y brillante ondulado y rebelde. Su piel era blanca, pero la luz le daba un color más natural y bonito. Era alto sin dudas, y su espalda era de un buen ancho. Estaba en forma… muy en forma. Por un segundo su cabeza volvió a divagar al pasado y pensó que Sasuke probablemente ya se veía de una forma muy similar a la de él.

—Demonios… —masculló para sí misma, regañándose por volver a desviar sus pensamientos. Era tal y como él le dijo: Iba del pasado al presente. En algún momento todos esos viajes debían parar, la pregunta era cuándo y cómo carajos. ¿Podrían parar realmente algún día?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, ahora se estaba pasando la mano mojada por el pelo para refrescarse la cabeza. Luego observó sus ropas y se percató de lo que antes no: ¿Dónde estaba su símbolo?

Bien, quizás era el momento de hacer alguna pregunta.

—¿De qué clan eres? —le preguntó ella, y él se dio vuelta lentamente. Se acercó, todavía con gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuello y frente, y se sentó frente a ella nuevamente.

—Oh, eso. ¿Segura no quieres preguntar algo más interesante?

—¿Qué podría ser más interesante que de dónde provienes?

Sakura comenzaba a imaginar que él estaba ocultando algo. Oh, Dios, más drama no. ¿Sería otro Sasuke o Naruto con una infancia de mierda, que perdió a sus padres o algo por el estilo, y ahora deseaba ser hokage y cambiar el universo o ir por el mundo a vengarse de su hermano mayor malvado?

—Mis padres murieron hace tiempo —Sakura exhaló aire al escucharlo. Al final estaba en lo cierto. Él arqueó una ceja mirándola ante su actitud, y ella sacudió la cabeza velozmente al darse cuenta de su insensibilidad.

—Perdóname, es que todos mis compañeros de equipo han pasado por cosas terribles en el pasado, y bueno… es feo escuchar la historia de nuevo desde otra persona —se excusó ella de la mejor manera que pudo.

—No pasé por cosas terribles —le dijo él, y ella se sorprendió—. Bueno, sí. Fue muy feo perder a mis padres, pero fue en momentos distintos y aprendí a lidiar con ello. Todos pierden a alguien alguna vez, no vas a perder la cabeza y encerrarte en tu propio mundo por eso, ¿no?

Vaya, vaya. Sakura lo miraba muy asombrada, al fin… al fin encontraba a alguien que pensaba de una manera similar a ella, y que había perdido a alguien importante. Todo lo que quería era pararse y decirle: "Joder, tienes toda la razón". Pero lo dejó seguir hablando.

—Mi madre murió dándome a luz, así que no la conocí. Fue difícil crecer sin madre, pero mi padre siempre trató de darme lo mejor. Sin embargo, él era un ninja de elite y una misión… bueno, no regresó. Todos mis tíos estaban ya muertos, y ninguno había tenido hijos. Yo soy el último descendiente de mi clan, el clan Neoh. Tenía nueve años cuando pasó eso, y me asignaron un sensei un tiempo. Como me catalogaron de "genio", nunca tuve compañeros de equipo y siempre me mandaron a misiones complicadas con gente mayor, incluso cuando era sólo un gennin.

Sakura lo observaba en silencio, su historia era profunda pero algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba bien. No parecía sufrir, lo cual debía decir que le llamaba bastante la atención. De pronto él la miró y le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

—Pero no tuve una mala vida. Siempre me trataron bien, y cumplí con mi deber por respeto a la aldea que cuidó de mí.

Ella le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no está tu símbolo en tu camiseta? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Él bufó.

—¿Y para qué estar mostrándolo a todo el mundo? Sabes, detesto eso —Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar aquella palabra de él, que parecía bastante optimista en general, y se dispuso a oírlo en silencio—. Odio eso de estar evidenciando de qué clan eres, como si eso te definiera por completo, como si dependiendo de cómo sea tu símbolo, la gente te respetará más o menos que si fueses de otro clan. Quiero que la gente no sepa nada de mí, que mi apellido no exista. Quiero que me respeten por lo que en verdad soy y no por un estúpido apellido que quizás no dice nada de mí.

Sakura podía entender sus palabras con mucha claridad, demasiada.

—Es verdad. Mi apellido me sentenció toda la vida a ser calificada de una don nadie. El símbolo que llevo en mi espalda es, más que un emblema familiar, una etiqueta de status social, o un mensaje sobre cuánto la gente debe prestarme o no atención, lo cual siempre me enfermó. Como si yo no pudiera hacer nada, como si todo me costara el doble… y he descubierto que soy tan capaz como cualquier otro, y quiero que me valoren en base a esa etiqueta —le respondió ella con una sombra oscura en los ojos, sin mirarlo.

—Yo creo que eres genial, Sakura —le dijo él, y ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Sé que eres más capaz que cualquier otra chica de un clan poderoso que haya conocido jamás.

Ella lo miró un rato en silencio, procesando aquello, pero luego sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y reír.

—Pero ni siquiera me conoces, Hotohori. ¿Por qué hablas así de mí?

Él simplemente sonrió y suspiró relajado.

—Ya te dije que a veces la gente se conoce antes de conocerse.


	3. Sasuke

**OMGGG Estoy feliz porque publicaron una nota mía de un examen que hice hace un par de semanas, y aprobé! Lalalala. Así que para festejar, un capítulo de esta linda historia. Espero que les gusteeeeeeee!**

**Mil gracias por todo! Son geniales. **

* * *

**Tercer capítulo: Sasuke.**

El camino a aquella aldea había sido bastante tranquilo después de aquella pequeña parada para almorzar. Llegaron más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde, porque iban caminando bastante lento y relajados. Todo el viaje había sido divertido, y aunque el camino había sido un poco más largo de la cuenta, Sakura casi no se dio cuenta de ello. No paró de hablar demasiado con Hotohori de tonterías, tonterías que tomaban toda su atención.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba así pasar tiempo con alguien de su edad y que pareciera entenderla tan bien. Ambos tenían caracteres bastante compatibles, y Sakura se sentía cómoda hablando con él de cualquier estupidez.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, se dirigieron directamente a la casa principal y allí los estaban esperando sentados en una mesa con los papeles ya firmados. Se presentaron cordialmente, Sakura se encargó de que todo estuviera en orden y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de volver a casa.

—¿No quieren quedarse una noche? Llegarán a Konoha de madrugada si se van hoy —les ofreció uno de los sirvientes de la casa principal. Sakura miró a Hotohori y él se encogió de hombros. Pero la verdad es que ella tenía ganas de ir a casa. Aquella pequeña aldea era adorable, pero había sido suficiente viaje por un día.

—Volveremos a casa, estaremos bien. El camino aquí fue muy tranquilo —le dijo ella. El sirviente sacudió la cabeza.

—Les advierto que de noche se pone peligroso en ese sendero. Tengan mucho cuidado —les contestó, y ellos asintieron pensando que exageraba—. Pueden ir a los baños termales y descansar un rato si quieren.

Sakura y Hotohori volvieron a mirarse, e intercambiaron complicidad esta vez. Los se sentían sudados y cansados, así que aceptaron con agradecimiento el ofrecimiento.

—Tenemos baños mixtos si quieren —les ofreció con una sonrisita extraña el tipo—. No sé si ustedes…

Sakura sintió que el rubor le subía por la garganta hasta la frente, y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente ante sus palabras descaradas. Hotohori no podía parar de reír.

—Somos amigos —le dijo ella. Hotohori la miró sorprendido, pero se sintió bien. Ella lo consideraba un amigo, y eso le gustó.

Ambos se dirigieron a los baños correspondientes, que estaban separados apenas por una pared de madera en el medio. Sakura se quitó aquella toalla blanca y se dejó caer en el agua deliciosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza y brazos por el borde, sonriendo relajada. Sentía que los músculos se le aflojaban inmediatamente, y el calor le recorría su antes tensa espalda con mucha suavidad. Inhaló aire y sonrió. Dejó que su larga cabellera se entreverara entre toda el agua mientras comenzaba a creer que se quedaba dormida.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó una voz de repente, que la sacó de transe. Ella miró a todos lados nerviosa, pero no había nada. Luego procesó la voz y se dio cuenta que era Hotohori, del otro lado. Estaban uno al lado del otro, separados por una finísima pared.

—Aquí estoy —le respondió ella finalmente.

—Bien… —susurró él. Ambos estaban solos allí— Dime… ¿dónde están tus compañeros de equipo? —preguntó de repente. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿A qué viene eso? —le preguntó.

—Antes dijiste que te anotarías a los chounnin con una amiga, pero no hablaste de tu equipo y tampoco los he visto.

Sakura aspiró una bocanada de aire y su cuerpo volvió a tensarse un poco. Parecía ser que ese era su turno de hablar de su triste y patética vida.

—Bueno… ellos están entrenando fuera de la aldea —Sakura tenía las esperanzas de que ello acallara la curiosidad de Hotohori. Técnicamente estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque ocultando gran parte de lo que realmente ocurría… ¿pero para qué deprimirlo con la triste historia de su equipo quebrantado por la oscuridad?

—¿Así de simple? ¿Y te dejaron totalmente sola ahí? —Hotohori era más curioso e inteligente de lo que parecía.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y se hundió un segundo bajo el agua, mojándose por entero la cabeza.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de todo eso, espero que lo entiendas. Ellos sí fueron a entrenar y ambos están bien, pero es todo lo que quiero decir —sentenció la pelirrosa. El silencio imperó en el baño por varios minutos.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —dijo Hotohori finalmente, y eso fue todo. Ninguno volvió a hablar el resto del baño… que duró una hora entera.

Ambos salieron de ahí dispuestos a ir a Konoha de nuevo a entregar los dichosos papeles. Se alistaron, se despidieron con cordialidad de los aldeanos y partieron. Las sonrisas de amabilidad se esfumaron de sus rostros cuando ya estaban varios metros fuera del lugar, en el sendero a casa.

Ninguno parecía querer hablar demasiado. Las horas pasaban, y a pesar de las miradas de Hotohori, Sakura solamente se concentraba en el camino. El anochecer finalmente llegó, y los ruidos de los pájaros y demás fueron sustituidos por grillos y el sonido calmo del agua de un río un poco más lejos.

Era bastante tétrico y oscuro, ahora entendían por qué el sirviente les había advertido de la inseguridad. La verdad es que era el escenario perfecto para un atraco o algo por el estilo.

—Mejor apuremos el camino a casa, Sakura —le dijo, después de varias horas de silencio, Hotohori. Ella lo miró algo preocupada, y olvidando todo asintió.

Estaban por apurar el paso cuando tres figuras salieron de la nada frente a ellos. Eran tres tipos altos con ropas oscuras, no podían ni ver sus rostros. Ambos pararon en seco mirándolos, y se pusieron en posición de ataque sin pensarlo demasiado. No debían ser inocentes viajeros.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Hotohori con algo de furia en la voz.

Uno de ellos rió, mofándose.

—Dennos sus mochilas y todo lo que lleven de valor, y no les haremos nada —les advirtió.

—Seguro, ya mismo te lo doy. ¿Te lo envuelvo para regalo también? —le preguntó Hotohori con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Sakura lo miró, ¿era seguro jugar así con ellos? Quizás debían darles todo y seguir camino. Ella se sentía un poco insegura. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en una situación así sin Sasuke, Naruto o Kakashi, y luego de aquellos entrenamientos de Tsunade que jamás había puesto en práctica en la realidad. ¿Estaba preparada realmente para algo como eso?

Nervios, muchos nervios. Pero una frágil apariencia de seguridad se intentaba posar en su rostro, cosa que por lo que dijo a continuación otro de los enemigos, no parecía demostrarlo demasiado.

—¿Tienes miedo, pequeña? —le preguntó casi en una burla, acercándose a ella con demasiada confianza mientras Hotohori y el otro tipo se miraban en lo que parecía ser una lucha feroz de ojos.

—No te acerques tanto —le dijo Sakura enojada, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sintió la mirada de reojo de Hotohori, que tuvo que volver a mirar al que tenía en frente por si hacía alguna cosa imprevista.

El tipo no le hizo caso y se acercó de todos modos. Su hedor no era muy bonito que digamos.

—¿O qué? ¿Me atacarás con tu "pintura de uñas no Jutsu"? —le preguntó medio entre risas. Sakura lo miró con un filo asesino en los ojos, y el tipo se puso serio— ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás? —volvió a preguntarle, acercándose más y más, mirando su mochila.

Ella volvió a retroceder, ya bastante mosqueada, pero a él parecía no importarle.

—No me tengas tanto miedo —le susurró tan cerca que sintió su aliento. Ella lo miró a los ojos, tiesa. Pudo ver no ya la amenaza de antes, sino algo más. La miraba extraño… era deseo. El tipo era un maldito pervertido.

Le deslizó un dedo por uno de sus largos mechones de pelo, como si fuera el dueño de ella. No tenía descaro. Ella no sabía qué hacer; si atacaba, quizás Hotohori ni siquiera la ayudaría. Después de todo, ¿cuánto la conocía como para arriesgarse por ella? Tampoco sabía qué clase de habilidades tenían esos tipos. Si había algo que inundaba la cabeza de Sakura en esos instantes eso era incertidumbre.

Odiaba su propia debilidad, sus momentos de dudas eternas. Se sintió temblar por un momento.

—Hey… qué te pasa que estás tan tensa… ¿acaso no te gustaría sentir un hombre como yo… por dentro…? —le susurró, de una manera tan asquerosa que ella quiso vomitar. Acercó desagradablemente sus labios a los de ella, casi rozándolos. ¿Y ella qué hacía?

…Nada.

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas sobre qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de su propia debilidad, a pesar de todo no podía confiar en sí misma todavía. Pensaba en Sasuke y en Naruto, ¿qué harían ellos en ese momento? Seguro ya les habrían roto la cara a los tres tipos, y no habrían dejado que la tocaran siquiera. Ellos siempre la cuidaban, aquello era tan cómodo y se sentía tan bien…

—Aléjate de ella.

Sakura levantó la mirada, volviendo a la bendita realidad. Aquella frase la descolocó… y lo observó: Era Hotohori. Él se interpuso entre el tipo raro y ella, dejando de lado al que lo estaba desafiando con la mirada anteriormente. ¿Había arriesgado su pellejo desconcentrándose de su propio contrincante, por alejarlo de ella? Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero luego pensó que eso habría sido exactamente lo que sus compañeros habrían hecho.

El tipo le sonrió con mofa y lo miró de arriba abajo, casi evaluándolo. Hotohori estaba más serio que nunca, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a verlo sonreír por cualquier tontería… pero ese no era el caso.

—¿De verdad te crees que puedes venir a interrumpirme como si nada? —le preguntó el hombre con furia en la voz, acercándose amenazante. Hotohori cubría a Sakura con su espalda, manteniéndola alejada de los tres.

Luego los otros dos se acercaron también. Este era el momento, iban a atacar. Sólo bastó que uno hiciera el amague de lanzar un kunai a Hotohori, para que éste lo bloqueara con otro kunai que sacó a una velocidad tal de su bolsillo que Sakura ni siquiera lo vio.

—Veo que no eres ningún debilucho —dijo uno de los tres. Hotohori sonrió por primera vez con verdadera mofa.

—Basta de jugar —les dijo tras mirarlos a todos con odio, y empujó a Sakura un par de metros atrás para empezar la pelea.

Era muy rápido sin dudas. Sakura se quedó quieta mientras observaba que dos de ellos trataban de inmovilizarlo con unas katanas, pero no podían. Hotohori los esquivaba y saltaba sobre ellos, hasta que se cansó del juego y noqueó de una patada a uno mientras esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataques del otro. Los tres luchaban contra él.

Sakura observaba sin meterse. Pensaba que si se metía sólo estaría en el medio, molestando. Tragó saliva, pensando en su propia inutilidad. Luego recordó a Sasuke y Naruto de nuevo mientras miraba a Hotohori luchar. Siempre lo mismo… pero ellos ya no estaban allí.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido, y ese no era ninguno de ellos: Era Hotohori, y punto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras recordaba a su equipo luchar juntos? Joder, era tiempo de dejar las fantasías y vivir en el presente, tiempo actual, el hoy. Ella estaba sola, y dependía de sí misma ahora, los tiempos de ser la hermanita menor del grupo estaban terminados y, aunque le dio un pinchazo en el pecho, debía terminar de asumir que quizás… esos días jamás volverían.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Hotohori, dándose cuenta de que acababa de reducir a uno de ellos e iba por otro, pero el que había noqueado al principio despertó y estaba aprovechando su mínima distracción para atacarlo de atrás.

Era el momento de Sakura.

Concentró chakra en sus manos desnudas y delicadas, y lo hizo hasta que las sintió tan duras como piedras, listas para matar. La determinación se abrió paso en su espina dorsal y se impulsó para atacar al tercer individuo. La sorpresa se llenó en los ojos de todos cuando la vieron atacar con ferocidad. Ella bajó de una patada en la espalda al tipo, y lo hundió contra el piso destruyéndolo. No tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Con los molestos cabellos desordenados entre su cara, volteó a ver a Hotohori y éste le sonrió en medio de la batalla.

—Terminemos con esto —masculló él, y entonces ocurrió algo que dejó perpleja a la pelirrosa.

El brazo de Hotohori se llenó de electricidad, una tan similar a la de Sasuke que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Él fue mucho más veloz que antes, y en menos de dos segundos los atravesó con aquella extraña electricidad que corría a través de él como si nada.

La electricidad se detuvo mientras miraba los cuerpos, y volteó su cabeza a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella volvió en sí, procesando lo que acababa de ver.

—Yo sí, ¿pero qué demonios era eso?

—Ah, eso… ¿la electricidad? Nada, es mi elemento por naturaleza. Es lo que hace mi clan.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza incrédula, era bastante increíble, pero…

—¿Por qué demonios no lo usaste desde el principio? —cuando ella hizo esa pregunta, él cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego corrió a él.

Cuando llegó, vio que tenía una herida bastante grande en la pierna. La sangre le había teñido el pantalón.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien…

—Recuéstate —le dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. Él hizo caso, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella preparó sus manos y puso en práctica, por primera vez con un ser humano, todo lo que su maestra le había enseñado a la hora de curar. Concentró el chakra, lo niveló y lo dirigió a su pierna herida. El calor le recorría el cuerpo al muchacho, quien pronto comenzó a sentir un alivio increíble.

—Lo sabes hacer muy bien… —le dijo él, observando. Ella lo miró claramente enojada.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —le dijo. Él se quedó callado y serio—. Dejaste que te hirieran cuando podrías haber terminado esto en dos segundos sin que te tocaran.

El inhaló aire y se rindió.

—Quería que lucharas. Tú… temblabas ahí. Quería darte la oportunidad de sentirte fuerte y de hacerlos pagar con tus propios medios.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

—No necesito tu caridad —le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—No fue caridad —respondió él inmediatamente mientras se sentaba—. Fue un empujón. Algo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando.

—No soy una niña —el orgullo le impedía ver lo que él quería decirle.

—Entonces deja de actuar como tal —la sentenció. Ella lo miró, sentía el corazón galoparle fuerte. Aquello le dolió… pero sabía que él tenía razón.

Se sentó a su lado, sin mirarlo.

—Gracias —le dijo finalmente en un suspiro, como si estuviera confesando un crimen. Él le sonrió y la rodeó con el brazo cariñosamente.

—Olvídalo, Sakura —le susurró, y luego se puso de pie con ella—. Ya estoy perfecto gracias a ti. Súbete a mi espalda.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Perdón? —le preguntó incrédula, y él se agachó para ella.

—Súbete, vamos —volvió a decirle de espaldas—. Soy muy rápido, tenemos que llegar a Konoha antes que lleguen más de estos imbéciles.

Ella lo dudó un segundo, pero subió.

—¿No te molesta si pongo mis manos debajo de ti, verdad? —le preguntó. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Él no iba a hacerlo si ella no quería, pero tampoco quería caerse.

—Adelante —le dijo ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos finos y encerrándolos en un fuerte agarre que la aseguraba. Él sostuvo sus muslos fuertemente y ella se sintió incluso más apretada a él.

—Prepárate… —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara— ¿Lista? —ella asintió. Él se echó a correr como fiera.

Sakura apretó contra su cuello aún más, impresionada por su velocidad. ¿De dónde salía todo eso? Miró levemente hacia abajo, y en medio del viento que le golpeaba la cara vio la electricidad saliendo de sus piernas, rodeándolas como el viento mismo. Era eso lo que lo hacía más rápido. Usaba su elemento para eso.

Realmente él era un genio, y quizás en eso superaba con creces a Sasuke y Kakashi.

Ella se dejó descansar en su ancha espalda y hombro. Hundió su cabeza allí, sintiéndose segura, tan segura como se sentía con su equipo. Relajó incluso su agarre, pero él lo sintió y la aseguró más de las piernas. Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba cuidando de esa manera. Aquello realmente se sentía lindo… que la trataran de esa manera, como para variar.

Cerró los ojos y no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se quedó dormida.

La oscuridad le inundó la mente. Había caído en el sueño más profundo, y extrañas imágenes empezaron a abrirse paso. Veía a lo lejos a alguien de espaldas, iluminado apenas un poco, en medio de la oscuridad. Ella caminó a él, silenciosa y temerosa.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a lo lejos, y su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Él no le contestó. Ella no distinguía su figura, así que siguió acercándose y el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido cuando se dio cuenta quién podía ser.

—¿Sasuke… kun? —preguntó titubeante.

Era él, no podía ser otro. Su cabello era igual, la misma estatura, lo mismo todo. Tenía puesta la ropa que usó la noche que se fue, e incluso la mochila. Él no se daba vuelta a ella, no le interesaba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tocó el hombro con la mano temblante y él lentamente se dio vuelta a verla. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo, como si nada le importara. Ella tragó saliva, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó asqueado, mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera basura.

Él lucía tan real y palpable que ella no tenía idea que era un sueño. Lo creía real.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —la mente de Sakura era fuerte, y luchaba contra su subconsciente para hallar la verdad tras aquel confuso y extrañamente realista encuentro.

—¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó él en el mismo tono de antes, ignorando su pregunta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, miró a todos lados pero sólo veía oscuridad. Volvió a mirarlo a él y sus ojos eran dos profundas rocas negras sin emoción alguna, sin sentimientos, sin tristeza ni añoranza por verla. Solamente estaba ahí, mirándola como si fuera cualquier persona que no le caía bien… o peor, que le era indiferente.

—¿Y? —le volvió a preguntar de mala manera ante su silencio.

—Yo… tú… ¿estás bi…?

—No me interesa —la interrumpió él—. Sea lo que sea, pierdes tu tiempo. Ya es tarde. Ve a casa y duerme —sentenció él, y ella abrió los ojos mientras los sentía arder y luchaba por contraer las lágrimas.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, por favor...

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo —le dijo él tras un suspiro de indignación—. Adiós —finalizó dándose la vuelta para irse en medio de la oscuridad.

Sakura se sentía una inútil, ¿acaso él no la valoraba en nada? ¿Ella no tenía poder alguno sobre él y sus decisiones?

—¡Por favor, escúchame, estás cometiendo un error! —gimoteó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo tras él y sujetándolo del brazo. Se sentía frio…

Él se soltó de manera brusca, y volteó a ella enojado y hastiado mientras observaba con indiferencia su sufrimiento.

—Déjame en paz, no te necesito, jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Él volvió a caminar, dejándola atrás. Sakura sentía que su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, y que luego habían triturado aquellos pedazos sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿A dónde se había ido su corazón?

Su corazón estaba allí, diciéndole que no la necesitaba y que jamás lo había hecho…

—¡Detente! —volvió a gritar ella, desesperada.

Él la ignoró y siguió caminando, pero creyó escuchar una pequeña carcajada de él mientras se alejaba. Ya totalmente desesperada corrió a él para detenerlo con su propio cuerpo, lanzándose a él si lo necesitaba, pero cuando quiso hacerlo se dio cuenta de que él se había perdido en la oscuridad del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ella corrió a cualquier lado, sin rumbo alguno, sin poder encontrarlo. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido en medio de la oscuridad. No había esperanzas, ninguna, ni siquiera una pequeña…

Ella se sintió destruida, y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

—Regresa, regresa… —musitaba.

Entonces, a lo lejos y como un eco, escuchó una voz distinta a la de Sasuke.

—¿Sakura…? —la llamaba— ¡Sakura! —gritó de nuevo, y ella abrió los ojos a la luz.

Lo miró, él estaba muy cerca de su cara sosteniéndola con los brazos. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y se puso de pie inmediatamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Hotohori… —susurró.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él— No podía despertarte.

Sakura asintió como pudo, sin poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sasuke, tan nítida y clara, tan real.

—Estoy bien, gracias… —luego ella miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Él le sonrió al darse cuenta de su sorpresa.

—Sabía dónde vivías, espero que no te moleste que me tomara el atrevimiento de traerte hasta acá.

Ella sonrió ante su amabilidad, ¿qué había hecho para merecerla?

—Claro que no me molesta… perdona por causarte molestias a ti, espero que no haya habido ningún otro delincuente en el camino… ¿no estás cansado?

—Un poco… pero no tanto. Y no, traerte hasta aquí sobre mi espalda jamás sería una molestia.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, pero no supo qué más decir y el silencio empezaba a tornarse un tanto incómodo.

—Bien… mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto, mañana le dejaré el informe y todo eso a la hokage antes de partir…

Sakura disolvió su sonrisa casi al instante, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Te vas, tan rápido?

—Claro, terminamos la misión —respondió él entre risas.

Ella seguía mirándolo seria y pensante, de repente sentía un vacío en su pecho y no sabía ni por qué. Probablemente fuera porque él había sido el único en todo ese tiempo con quien había podido reír con honestidad, sin pensar en que le hablaban por compasión, o que sabían su triste historia de equipo roto. Sakura se sentía bien con él, algo cálido llenaba el frío vacío de su pecho, incluso si quizás todo era una ilusión creada por su mente, y en realidad casi ni siquiera conocía a Hotohori.

Casi sin que pudiera preverlo de forma alguna, él le dio un beso cálido en la mejilla y la dejó atónita. Le acarició suavemente los largos mechones rosados y enredados, y luego la miró con una luz en los ojos que Sakura no podía descifrar del todo.

—Nos vemos algún día, Sakura —le dijo, dándose la vuelta casi al instante.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil mientras lo veía marcharse, y por un instante el sentimiento de vacío volvió a su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente jamás volvería a verlo.

—¡Espera! —le gritó, y él se paró en medio de la calle al instante.

—¿Si? —le preguntó, un poco confundido.

—Tú… este… ¿pasa algo si te quedas un día más? —le preguntó ella corriendo un poco la mirada, y él frunció el ceño. Luego hizo una mueca pensante, y sonrió.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Es que mañana es la feria anual de la aldea, y habrá puestos de comida, juegos… me preguntaba si…

—Claro —respondió él rápidamente, sin dejarla terminar. Ella lo miró y ambos cruzaron sus pupilas en medio de la noche, por un par de largos minutos. Luego le sonrió y asintió.

—Ven a mi casa a las siete, ¿quieres?

Él le dijo que si con un gesto, y luego siguió su camino. Sakura se quedó mirando su espalda marcharse, y luego entró a casa feliz… sin darse cuenta de que iba a ser la primera vez desde que su equipo se disolvió, que iba a la feria.


	4. Fuegos artificiales

**¡Hoooooooooola! ¡Espero que hayan pasado excelente navidad! Quise traer este capítulo ayer como regalito, pero no me andaba internet (que desgracia -_-). En fin, acá está. Espero que lo disfruten, y que hayan disfrutado navidad también xD Lo importante es la familia, lo demás va y viene... así que mis mejores bendiciones para todos.**

**Y mil gracias por tanto.**

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo: Fuegos artificiales.**

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez aquella tarde mientras su madre corría de un lado a otro buscando broches para su cabello. Ya la había convencido de usar ese yukata rosado con flores doradas y pequeñitas, y ahora la había convencido de peinarse muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—Mamá… ¿no te parece demasiado? —le preguntaba Sakura desde la cocina, sentada sobre una silla frente a la mesa, mientras su madre correteaba por las habitaciones de la planta baja buscando lo que le hacía falta para empezar a peinarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le exclamó la mujer a lo lejos— ¡Hace mucho que no asistes a un festival, y además tienes que estar hermosa para tu cita!

Sakura sintió un sonrojo recorrerle toda la cara.

—¡Ya te dije que no es una cita! ¡Sólo somos amigos! —le gritó, un poco molesta.

Mebuki entró a la cocina en ese momento con una caja de madera que tenía peines, apliques, broches… Una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa se posaba en sus labios.

—Vamos Sakura, todas las chicas hablan de ese tal "Hotohori" de la Arena, dicen que es muy guapo… —le decía mientras se situaba tras ella, tomando sus largos mechones de cabello y desenredándolos con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Acaso dos amigos no pueden salir juntos sin que alguien piense raro? Además apenas lo conozco, mamá —replicó la Haruno un poco asqueada, quejándose también por el dolor del desenredo.

—Amigos… claro, así se empieza. Además parece que te cae lo suficientemente bien como para invitarlo a salir… no sales de casa para otra cosa que entrenar desde… —Mebuki se calló antes de seguir hablando, dándose cuenta de aquel doloroso y tabú tema que ni siquiera se atrevían a mencionar en esa casa. A Mebuki la destrozaba ver a Sakura tendida en la cama los días posteriores a la ida de Sasuke. La veía llorar y esperar noticias de Naruto, caminar como perdida por toda la casa. A veces le hablaban y ella no respondía, siempre en su mundo, distraída.

Llegaron momentos en que veía necesario gritarle para que le prestara atención, y más de una vez tuvo que obligarla a comer. Incluso después de que Naruto llegó notaba cómo su hija fingía estar bien frente a todos en Konoha, pero dentro de su casa seguía igual que el primer día. Tuvo tanto miedo de que cometiera una locura en algún punto de su depresión, que por algunas semanas escondió todos los elementos cortantes con los que pudiera infringirse heridas a sí misma. Su esposo detestaba a Sasuke, y maldecía el día que Sakura lo conoció. En la intimidad del dormitorio llegó a confesar que prefería que su hermano Itachi lo hubiera matado también a él.

Pero luego Sakura tomó la iniciativa de entrenar con la hokage, y aunque ello pareció muy bueno al principio… luego lo empeoró. Sakura parecía existir solamente para eso, y el poco contacto con el mundo era frío y distante. No salía con amigos, y como Naruto no estaba se encerraba a estudiar en su cuarto o se iba al bosque con Tsunade. Sakura lo único que quería era mantener su mente y cuerpo ocupados todo el tiempo, y concentrarse en ser mejor para la próxima vez ir con Naruto a buscar a Sasuke.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le respondió Sakura.

Mebuki se colocó delante de ella, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo? —le preguntó seria. Sakura corrió la mirada.

—No quiero… no me entiendes.

—Sakura, ¿no crees que es hora de superarlo? Yo simplemente estoy feliz de que comiences a hacer una vida un poco normal después de tanto tiempo. No puedes seguir así, triste, encerrada en tu propio mundo, en una fantasía —las palabras de Mebuki atravesaban cruelmente a Sakura. Ella jamás había sido tan honesta y directa con Sakura.

—Basta… —le susurró Sakura sin mirarla todavía. Mebuki le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarla.

—Solamente mírate —le pidió la mujer, y ante el silencio de Sakura la sacudió un poco para llamar su atención—. ¡Mírate! —le volvió a pedir—. Eres increíblemente hermosa. ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa y especial que eres? ¡Hay miles de chicos en esta aldea que darían lo que fuera por ti! Deja de empeñarte en auto-destruir tu corazón con un chico que jamás, jamás… —el timbre salvó a Sakura de la espada que estaba a punto de traspasarle el pecho, y a Mebuki de decir las últimas palabras que Sakura quizás jamás olvidaría de ella y que podrían haberla vuelto a tumbar a la cama en un cuadro depresivo del que quizás nunca saldría.

Sakura se puso de pie, apartó velozmente la mano de su madre y corrió a la puerta. Hotohori estaba de pie esperándola con una sonrisa, y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para que su corazón volviera a relajarse. La sonrisa de Hotohori era increíblemente relajante y fresca. Amaba estar con alguien que no sabía casi nada de ella. Que no le tenía compasión, que no hacía el esfuerzo para entenderla, que no la miraba con cara de perro.

Sakura cerró tras ella la puerta, dejando dentro a su madre sin posibilidad de salir a saludar o algo por el estilo. Le tomó la mano a Hotohori sin pensarlo, tratando de huir.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —le preguntó él un poco asustado. Sakura no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado concentrada en irse—. ¡Espera! —le pidió, y ella finalmente lo oyó.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó ella mirándolo. Él se alejó unos centímetros, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella no entendía.

—Eso te queda realmente hermoso —le dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojó al instante, pero luego le sonrió.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

—No tenía yukatas y esas cosas aquí, pero bueno, parece que tú estás un poco ansiosa por ir. ¿Vamos? —preguntó él, tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se colgara de él con el suyo. Ella aceptó, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el festival.

A medida que se acercaban a la zona más céntrica de la aldea, Sakura podía notar cómo las luces se iban intensificando. El sol iba cayendo de a poco, y podían apreciarse con mucha más cautela los apliques dorados que rodeaban los puestos de comida, los globos rojos y blancos que colgaban de los juegos, los papelitos plateados que caían sin cesar de los balcones de las casas. Los niños correteaban por todos lados con aquellas luminosas luces de colores que los más grandes les regalaban. Mechas encendidas, fogatas donde asaban comida, bailes especiales de las más refinadas artistas de la aldea.

Todo ello era un hermoso festín cultural, Hotohori se quedó maravillado ante lo que veía. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran las sonrisas de todos; tan pasibles y enormes.

—Gracias por invitarme, Sakura… —le dijo él.

—¿En tu aldea no hay festivales?

—Los hay, pero no son como estos. Además… no tengo mucho tiempo para esas cosas.

Sakura lo miró pensando en las misiones diarias que debían asignarle a un genio como él, y en parte sintió pena de que un espíritu tan alegre y bueno estuviera encerrado dentro de esas responsabilidades tan seguido. Así que lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hasta el puesto más cercano de comidas. Él la siguió un poco sorprendido y con curiosidad.

—¡Dos ramen! —le gritó al vendedor, y éste trajo dos tazones enseguida con una sonrisa simpática. Ella quiso pagar, pero el hombre no aceptó nada.

—Cortesía de la casa para una pareja tan divina —les dijo a ambos, y ella no pudo hacer más que carcajear tras procesar las palabras. Miró a Hotohori, pero él ya la estaba mirando. Extrañamente él no sonreía, la miraba serio, pero su mirada no era hostil sino todo lo contrario. Sus ojos trataban de decirle algo, pero ella no lo captaba. Sakura disolvió su sonrisa tratando de entender su mirada y qué era lo que quería decirle. Se perdió en el color miel de sus ojos, tan grandes, tan penetrantes y perspicaces, tan llenos de emociones y palabras que solamente él sabía en lo profundo de su ser.

Un poco confundida y rendida, tomó ambos tazones y le extendió uno.

—Te debía la invitación —le dijo sonriendo, y luego lo chocó con el de él—. Un brindis por ti y por el primer gran festival al que asistes.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, él sonrió.

—Sakura… —iba a comenzar él, pero alguien lo interrumpió intempestivamente.

—¡Sakura-san! —gritó al llegar.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando lo vio.

—¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sorprendida mientras él se situaba a su lado con una enorme y molesta sonrisa.

—Mi equipo y yo volvimos de una misión hace unas horas, y decidimos venir aquí pero Neji y Tenten se fueron a otro lado cuando me distraje… ¿quién es él? —indagó Lee poniéndose un poco serio. Él se veía bastante guapo y no lo conocía, lo cual no le gustaba nada. A pesar de todos los rechazos de Sakura, Lee seguía perdido por ella e incluso tuvo ciertas esperanzas cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea, pero no hubo caso.

—Él se llama Hotohori y es de la aldea… —le informó Sakura, Hotohori le tendió la mano con cordialidad y simpatía, pero Lee puso rojos los ojos y lo miró como un asesino.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella? —lo increpó. Hotohori sonrió, gracioso por la situación. Parecía no importarle en absoluto, incluso lo miraba como si ya lo hubiera conocido en algún momento.

—Lee, déjalo en paz, somos sólo amigos… además no te tengo que explicar eso… —le respondió un poco harta Sakura.

Lee la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien —dijo, un poco rendido—. Me alegra que estés aquí, cuanto tiempo sin verte fuera… desde… —Lee comenzó a recordar la última vez, y cuando estaba a punto de decirlo Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Basta —le pidió o más bien rogó.

Hotohori notó la molestia de Sakura y la tomó del brazo.

—Estoy cansado, Sakura. ¿Te parece si me guías a mi cuarto? No recuerdo dónde quedaba —le pidió con amabilidad, Lee escuchaba callado. Sakura comprendió todo casi inmediatamente.

—Claro, luego regreso aquí. Nos vemos, Lee —lo saludó, yéndose con él para el otro lado.

—¡Adiós hermosa flor de cerezo! —exclamó el muchacho a lo lejos. Sakura suspiró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Gracias… —le dijo a su salvador.

—De nada. Parece que está perdido por ti, ¿eso te molesta? —Sakura asintió, aunque no era verdad. Lo que le molestaba era que le hablaran de Sasuke, de su mierda de vida, y que se lo recordaran a cada rato.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no haya nada de gente? —le preguntó ella, rogando por una respuesta afirmativa. No quería cruzarse con nadie más. Aparentemente ir al festival no había sido muy buena idea, todos sus conocidos la miraban raro porque hacía mil años que no se aparecía por ningún evento similar.

Para su suerte Hotohori asintió, y ambos salieron de allí. Sakura lo guió hacia un lugar especial, que era sólo suyo, que nadie más conocía y a donde solía ir cuando era sólo una niña. Salieron de la aldea y se dirigieron a una colina desde la cual se podía ver toda la aldea, y el cielo estaba desnudo y listo para ser contemplado cuanto ellos quisieran. Estrellas y una luna llena eran lo único sobre ellos, pasto verde y húmedo, tierra fresca, árboles solitarios y una refrescante brisa veraneal.

Ella se dejó caer sobre eso, adorando y agradeciendo el gran silencio que proporcionaba la lejanía del gentío, y mirando las constelaciones. Hotohori se sentó a su lado, maravillándose con la vista de la aldea y las luces que la decoraban.

—Solía venir aquí de niña, cuando no tenía amigos. Mis compañeros de la Academia se burlaban de mí y me gustaba escapar a este lugar. Perdona por hacerte perder el festival —le explicó ella, irguiendo la espalda sentada.

—Esto es mejor que el festival —replicó él. Ella le sonrió. Él era demasiado genial para ser cierto.

—Desde aquí se ven mejor los fuegos artificiales… —siguió ella, bastante relajada ya.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que el ruido llamó su atención. Los estruendos provenían de Konoha, y el cielo comenzó a iluminarse. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

—¡Mira! —señaló Sakura, contemplando con asombro las luces. Había olvidado lo bien que se veían desde ahí. Los colores parecían caer sobre ellos, y era simplemente fantástico. Hasta podían sentir el olor a pólvora, y los gritos de la gente abajo.

Pero Hotohori no los miraba, la miraba a ella. Miraba sus ojos verdes iluminarse y cambiar de color con el reflejo de las fosforescencias multicolores. Miraba con ternura su gesto de emoción ante las luces, su pose relajada, el olvido de sus problemas. Pero lo que más miraba era su boca, y la miraba con pasión, una que Sakura no tenía idea que existía. Sus labios pequeños, sonriendo, suspirando.

El corazón le latía a Hotohori, la sangre le corría caliente por las venas y caía en su corazón hirviéndolo, poniéndoselo a punto de ebullición, bombeando con locura. Sentía su aroma a perfume delicado, que volaba entre la brisa y se introducía levemente por sus fosas nasales y lo dejaba estúpido y desorientado. Su cerebro estaba apagado, la veía y sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía. Tragó saliva, tratando de controlarse.

Pero no pudo.

En cuanto ella giró su cabeza hacia él, sonriendo para hablarle, él no pudo contenerse. Demasiado hermosa y tentadora, tan frágil y delicada, quería sentirla al menos por un momento incluso si fuera lo último que hiciera. Acercó bruscamente su cabeza, casi con torpeza, y en un movimiento seco y limpio estampó con pasión sus labios a los de ella. El ardor le recorrió la garganta y quiso acercarla más, abrazándola y aferrándola a él. Sakura se quedó literalmente paralizada ante la actitud del chico, tanto que ni siquiera movió los labios como él trataba de hacerlo con ella, y sus ojos no hicieron más que expandirse hasta quedar estáticos observando el rostro de él pegado al de ella. Podía sentir su humedad y calidez, sensación nueva y extraña porque jamás la habían besado.

Pero un empujón la devolvió a la realidad y reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le gritó, separándose de él con la misma brusquedad suya cuando la besó. Se puso de pie, se alejó con precaución mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a extinguirse de a poco en la lejanía de la noche y la oscuridad volvía a invadirlos.

Él se quedó mirándola, sentado desde el suelo. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios dulces sobre los suyos, y se los tocó con nostalgia, extrañándolos. Ella hizo lo contrario y se secó la boca en un gesto bastante desagradable y veloz. Él corrió la mirada ante la derrota.

—Es por él, ¿no? —habló finalmente. Ella no lo entendió.

—¿De qué se supone que hablas? —preguntó confundida. ¿Acaso no iba a excusarse por lo que hizo?

—Sasuke Uchiha —sentenció el muchacho, clavando los ojos en ella. La sangre se heló dentro de las venas de la Haruno mientras sentía que sus extremidades temblaban. Él se dio cuenta de esto—. Si, Sakura, lo sé todo.

—Tú… ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo…? ¿Quién eres…? —le preguntó, dolida.

—Te conozco, Sakura… desde hace más de lo que crees. Te conozco desde que tienes doce años —confesó. Ella cada vez entendía menos y le dolía más.

Acababa de comprender que la única persona a la cual se había abierto con su parte más normal y divertida, era una farsa. Que quien creía que no sentía por ella pena, que le caía bien simplemente por ser ella misma y que era tan abierto y sincero con ella… era toda una mentira. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar condenada al mismo círculo venenoso de siempre? ¿Cuándo iba a conocer a alguien que no la conociera, que fuera bueno con ella porque si simplemente? Él era tan auténtico, y en realidad ocultaba todo. Él sabía todo, nada de eso fue real. Le mintió.

—Cuando fue el examen chounnin, la vez que te presentaste por primera vez con tu equipo fue que te conocí.

Sakura comenzaba a procesar palabra por palabra, y ahora entendía por qué él parecía ya saber que ella se había presentado una vez en el pasado. Él siguió hablando.

—Yo estaba con un par de compañeros que me asignaron. No se puede rendir ese examen sin compañeros. Ellos eran un poco cobardes. En esa época muy pocos querían rendir, porque sabían que Gaara iba a presentarse y él no estaba muy bien que digamos… pero yo tenía que hacerlo, las autoridades de mi aldea me presionaban para pasar de rango rápidamente dadas mis habilidades.

-.-Sabíamos que ninguno de los tres tenía oportunidad contra ese equipo, así que sabiendo la dirección a la que iba, nos dirigimos a una contraria buscando el pergamino que nos faltaba. Así fue, Sakura… cuando te vi por primera vez.

Ella estaba callada, sintiendo el corazón darle un vuelco a cada palabra. Él estaba muy serio, una faceta que no había podido ver mucho en él lo poco que lo conocía.


	5. Irremediable

**¡Hola! He tenido algunos problemas con internet, perdón por las demoras o contestar tarde los reviews. Noté que a muchos les pareció bastante shockeante el capítulo anterior, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Presiento que en este capítulo muchas dudas se esclarecerán, o al menos esa es mi intención. **

**Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan y los largos reviews que me dejan, de verdad lo aprecio. No creí que recibiría tantos en un fic que es "Sakura centric", porque por lo general lo más buscado son fics de parejas, lo cual no es el caso... hay guiños, pero no es el caso. También encuentro fascinante la diversidad de lectores. Estoy acostumbrada a recibir opiniones de gente que orienta sus gustos más o menos a los míos, pero en este fic estoy recibiendo reviews de, por ejemplo, gente que ni siquiera quiere a Sasuke. Me parece genial tener tantos puntos de vista sobre la historia, sobre el personaje Hotohori y lo que representa. Espero que el final no deje muchas dudas, porque tengo claro desde el principio a dónde llegar y me temo que muchos lo están tomando para otro lado.**

**Fuera de eso me gustaría mencionar que el próximo es el último capítulo, así que disfruten porque ya se termina este pequeño trayecto de la vida de Sakura...**

* * *

**Quinto capítulo: Irremediable.**

Hotohori y sus compañeros Kei y Reo estaban buscando a quién quitarle el pergamino, cuando un ruido estruendoso se oyó a lo lejos y más abajo.

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó sobresaltado Kei. Los otros dos se miraron, y entonces escucharon algunos ruidos más. Decidieron acercarse con cautela, y subir a lo alto de las copas de los árboles para mirar desde arriba.

Con curiosidad observaron que en el lugar había muchas personas. Lo que parecía ser un equipo entero de la aldea del sonido, integrado por una mujer y dos hombres, estaban frente a frente contra un chico más joven que ellos de ropa verde. Sin embargo… tras él había una chica, una extraña. Hotohori entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de verla bien desde la lejanía.

Oh, ella sí que era extraña. Su cabello era rosa, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ella era delgada, sin mucha otra cosa que destacara. No podía verla del todo, pero su cabello destacaba de entre todos sus atributos. Levemente desordenado y ondulado, brillaba ante los rayos de sol que se infiltraban entre las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque. Ella estaba de rodillas, frente a una pequeña cueva donde parecía haber dos personas más.

Hotohori no podía sentirse más atraído por la singularidad de esa situación. Oyendo al chico de verde se dio cuenta de que él iba a protegerla del equipo del sonido, y que ni siquiera era de su propio equipo. No le bastó más de diez segundos darse cuenta de que ese muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y que haría lo que fuera por cuidarla. No creyó poder ver situación similar en esa instancia del examen… un chico protegiendo a una chica de otro equipo, aunque en ese momento deberían ser enemigos.

Se preguntó… ¿qué podría tener esa chica que la hiciera tan jodidamente especial como para que él tomara un riesgo como ese?

Se dispuso a seguir observando con una curiosidad increíble, definitivamente quería saber cómo iba a terminar esa historia. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya estaban peleando. Las técnicas del muchacho eran muy buenas, él podía ver su talento… pero ellos eran tres, y no eran nada débiles. Hotohori supo que el chico iba a intentar algo realmente interesante, pues comenzó a concentrarse de una manera extraña. Reconoció enseguida la técnica: Flor de loto.

Él era impresionante, en cuestión de segundos se hizo increíblemente más fuerte y comenzó a machacar a golpes a uno de ellos. Era veloz, tanto que a él mismo le costaba verlo bien. Luego vio que ya lo tenía con la "flor de loto frontal", y lo enredó por detrás para tirarlo hasta el suelo y romperle la cabeza… pero no pudo.

Como lo sospechaba desde el principio… eran demasiados para él, y nada débiles. Eran un equipo entero, y aunque tomara a uno solo ya había otro dispuesto a ayudar a su propio compañero. No iba a poder contra ellos. Además su técnica anterior lo dejó muy débil, y ellos aprovecharon eso. Sus técnicas eran a base del sonido y ello implicó la derrota del muchacho, que cayó rendido al suelo tras un último intento por protegerla de un ataque.

La chica ahora estaba sola, y no parecía ser muy buena en nada. No tenía grandes dotes luchadoras, él se daba cuenta con facilidad. De ser de otra manera hubiera ayudado al chico, pero parecía ser bastante débil. Sin embargo, ella lo intentaba igual. Trataba de cuidar de sus dos compañeros y del chico de verde, y lanzaba todas las armas que tenía a la mano para hacerlo. Su fuerza de voluntad era grande, pero no lo suficiente para hacerles frente… y finalmente la tomó.

La mujer del otro equipo le tomó el pelo, y la sostuvo desde arriba mientras ella estaba inmovilizada en el suelo. La chica habló de matar a un tal Sasuke mientras obligaban a la pelirrosa a mirar, sólo para hacerla sufrir. Él la vio temblar, presionar la mano contra la tierra, sentirse impotente para enfrentar la situación.

Hotohori sentía que el corazón le empezaba a galopar demasiado fuerte, que la sangre le corría demasiado rápido y le hervía. Quería ayudarla, aunque sabía que meterse en algo como eso era lo más estúpido del mundo. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con él, que sólo estaban mirando por mirar, que su equipo no iba a quererlo… pero no podía. Ella despertó en él un sentimiento extraño cuando la vio arrodillada en el suelo, temblando. Tan frágil, tan necesitada de ayuda. No podía dejarla así, dejar que algo como eso sucediera frente a sus ojos.

Miró a sus compañeros y éstos a él, y supieron enseguida lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le dijo Reo con el ceño fruncido. Kei le sacudió la cabeza, prohibiéndole hacer una estupidez. Pero Hotohori no les hizo caso, y bajó varias ramas más para llegar a ella. Ellos trataron de gritarle que parara, pero no querían que los demás supieran que estaban ahí también. Hotohori podía echar todo a perder haciendo eso, pero al menos salvarían sus vidas si las cosas se ponían feas. Y sabían de antemano lo testarudo que era el chico… así que simplemente sudaron, se tomaron la sien con la mano indignados y se alejaron mucho más del lugar.

Hotohori ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando iba bajando, sus compañeros le importaban tan poco como aprobar el examen mismo. Estaba ahí por orden de la aldea, no por querer hacerlo, y aunque era un chico responsable y quería complacer a sus autoridades, no iba a dejar de ayudar a esa chica solamente por temor a arruinarlo todo.

La vio, y estaba por saltar a ella, cuando de repente algo increíble ocurrió. Ella volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia la mujer con un kunai en la mano, y pudo ver sus enormes y profundos ojos verdes por primera vez. Desafiantes y seguros, distintos a los que haya visto jamás en cualquier otra chica. El corazón se le detuvo por un instante y luego volvió a latir, pero no era el mismo. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo luego de ver esos ojos. Él jamás iba a poder olvidar el segundo en que sus pupilas encontraron las suyas, que no lo miraron directamente pero de haberlo hecho habrían provocado que su corazón se detuviese eternamente.

—¡Ni lo intentes! ¡No vas a poder conmigo con ese cuchillo! —le advirtió la pelinegra. Pero los ojos de la chica seguían siendo los mismos, incluso más desafiantes que antes. Una sonrisa en su rostro casi provoca un infarto en Hotohori, y lo que vio a continuación fue una de las cosas más espectaculares que vio en toda su vida jamás.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió ella en una tonalidad tan tangible y feroz como su mirada misma.

Y ocurrió. ¡Ella se cortó el jodido pelo! Deslizó el kunai por aquella brillante y larga cabellera que había tomado casi toda su atención apenas un rato antes, y simplemente se deshizo de ella como si fuese solo un pedazo de porquería que le estorbaba.

No podía creerlo, esa chica que temblaba y lloriqueaba un minuto antes, ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a morir en medio de una lucha demasiado desigual. Él la habría ayudado, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se paralizó. Algo en él simplemente dejó de responder mientras observaba a la chica ponerse de pie con el cabello corto, con partes de hilos rosados girando a su alrededor. No parecía un ser humano, parecía algo divino caído del cielo.

Ellos trataron de atacarla, ya no la veían de la misma manera que antes… y no los culpaba. Ella ahora estaba decidida a luchar a muerte. Era una chica débil pero lista. Sus técnicas eran muy básicas, pero supo usarlas con una lógica impecable hasta que no pudo más.

El enemigo la machacó a golpes en la cabeza, la hirió muy mal. Tenía moretones y sangre en todos lados. Eso iba mal, muy mal. El tipo iba a darle con la técnica final, y finalmente Hotohori volvió en sí. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido con lo que acababa de despertar en su pecho, y estuvo a punto de correr a ayudarla cuando tres desconocidos se le adelantaron. ¿Y ahora quienes eran esos?

Una chica rubia, uno de pelo puntiagudo y otro gordo estaban ahí, seguramente de otro equipo. Hotohori entonces comprendió que ella debía ser una persona realmente querida en su aldea para que tanta gente tratara de cuidar de ella. Se preguntó por un leve instante si alguien haría lo mismo por él en una situación como esa.

Ellos lo sacaron pronto de sus divagaciones, eran muy graciosos y singulares pero un buen equipo. Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y observar, en vez de meterse innecesariamente. Quizás no necesitarían su ayuda… pero definitivamente no podía irse. Ella lo había cautivado por completo, y quería estar hasta el final, hasta que fuese necesario ayudarla. Quería hablarle, aunque no tenía idea de qué iba a decir cuando el momento llegara. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Esos tres chicos luchaban bien y sus técnicas eran buenas, pero no lo suficiente. Consiguieron ganar mucho tiempo, pero era cuestión de segundos que Hotohori se viese obligado a intervenir. Los estaban derrotando, y parecía que su objetivo ni siquiera era el rollo después de todo. Hotohori dedujo que había algo muy oscuro en todo ese ataque a la chica pelirrosa y los dos chicos desmayados, y sus dudas terminaron de esclarecerse cuando el tipo dijo que quería matar solamente a Sasuke.

Cuando menos lo imaginaba… ¡otros dos llegaron! No podía creer la situación. Cada vez era un lío más y más grande. Revelaron al poco rato que eran compañeros del chiquillo de verde, y Hotohori identificó enseguida a Neji Hyuga cuando activó su byakugan con furia. Había investigado a los más fuertes del examen y sin dudas él estaba entre los primeros de la lista.

—¡¿Quiénes se han creído que son?! —les preguntó enojado Neji— Si tantas ganas de guerra tienen… atacaré en serio —les advirtió. Pero luego hizo un silencio extraño, y cuando el tipo lo retó a bajar a luchar él le respondió:—. No. Parece que no va a hacer falta.

Hotohori frunció el ceño absolutamente confundido, pero luego entendió a qué se refería. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió el chakra oscuro de alguien provenir del centro de la zona de pelea.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Te has despertado?! —exclamó la pelirrosa de nuevo en un tono de emoción encantador, y él volteó inmediatamente a verla.

Sus ojos se expandieron cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros había despertado. El tal Sasuke estaba al lado de ella, poniéndose de pie lentamente, y algo extraño salía de él. Hasta podía olerlo. Tenía manchas en todos lados, oscuridad latiente saliendo de él como humo de una fogata. Sus ojos reproducían un odio intensificado, dispuesto a matar.

El temor y la incredulidad se apoderaron en la mirada de ella, confundida y asustada en una mezcla peligrosa.

—Sakura… ¿quién fue el bastardo que te hizo eso? —le preguntó de repente. Su voz destilaba ira, la estaba conteniendo bastante bien pero podía notarse a leguas que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre alguien para matarlo. En especial sobre los que le habían hecho eso a esa chica llamada Sakura. Ahora sabía su nombre, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Sasuke… —titubeó ella, todavía asustada. Él no era el de siempre, Hotohori supo que algo lo estaba poseyendo y fue entonces cuando vio la marca que tenía en el cuello. Había leído algo de eso en algún lugar, pero en esos momentos no lo recordaba bien.

—¿Quién…? —le preguntó con la misma furia de antes. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, pero se contenía de una manera increíble estando cerca de ella. A Sakura no le tocaba ni un centímetro, pero se llenaba de ira —más de la que ya tenía al despertar— al verla de esa manera. Ella parecía ser realmente importante para él.

—¡Fuimos nosotros! —gritó con una estúpida sonrisa uno de los tres enemigos. Parecía no darse cuenta de la bestia a la que estaba enfrentando. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada demasiado atemorizante. Parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, y él estaba siendo la tijera que corta el cable equivocado.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿qué… qué te pasa? —preguntaba atemorizada la chica, mirándolo en una súplica. Pero Sasuke no tenía la respuesta a eso tampoco.

—No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea, me está infundiendo de fuerzas —le contestó ásperamente él, pero con una tranquilidad con ella que no parecía tener con nadie más en esos momentos—. Ahora me siento bien… él me ha dado este poder —agregó.

—¿Qué?

—Por fin lo he entendido… debo vengarme… aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo. Tengo que conseguir hacerme más fuerte al precio que sea.

Después de decir esas palabras tan extrañas, Hotohori vio de nuevo la rabia en sus ojos destellar hacia los enemigos y sonreírles con arrogancia.

—Vaya, vaya… así que… ¿fueron ustedes? —les preguntó.

Más cantidad de chakra oscuro empezó a salir de Sasuke, y todos estaban petrificados observando sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Dosu, no me digas que un niño medio muerto te da miedo! —se mofaba todavía con una estupidez increíble uno de ellos, haciendo el amague de luchar contra él… o intentarlo.

No pudo alcanzarlo ni con su técnica más fuerte. Sasuke era increíblemente rápido y lo alcanzó por detrás, empujándolo lejos. Empezó a jugar con ellos, luchando algo que tenía ganado desde el principio.

Finalmente consiguió tomar por los brazos al que se reía de él, y tiró de ellos hasta que los quebró de manera siniestra y terrible con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

—Ahora sólo quedas tú… me divertiré un poco contigo —dijo lentamente, mirando al segundo enemigo en pie que estaba aterrorizado.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke había tomado toda la atención de Hotohori… pero entonces miró de nuevo a Sakura, y ella temblaba de la misma manera que antes o quizás peor. Parecía devastada, como si algo acabara de romperse dentro suyo. Pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por salir mientras se mordía los labios y miraba la espalda de Sasuke caminar lentamente hacia el segundo enemigo para destrozarlo.

Él se sintió extraño, porque percibió que ella estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a lo que sintió él cuando la vio cortarse el pelo… o más. Porque había que ser muy lento para no percibir en sus ojos el amor que sentía por ese chico, el dolor de verlo así. Estaba destrozada, pero no iba a quedarse quieta.

—¡Detente!

Ella se puso de pie y corrió a él, lo abrazó por detrás mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos la situación. E increíblemente… ella lo detuvo. Detuvo a la bestia descarriada que parecía tan segura de sus objetivos. El sediento de sangre comenzó a retroceder en silencio y paralizado ante su tacto, y el color de la normalidad volvió a su piel a los segundos mientras ella lo miraba de pie, tan cerca de su cara, y le susurraba que por favor se detuviese. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas incontenibles.

Él retrocedió, sólo por ella. Lo hizo.

En esos momentos ningún Jutsu habría sido capaz de pararlo, pero ella con un simple abrazo lo consiguió y él volvió a ser el de antes.

Sus miradas… lo que pasó… ¿qué había pasado? Hotohori observó en silencio un rato, hasta que sonrió al darse cuenta de que había que ser realmente idiota para no ver lo que había ahí.

Él acababa de enamorarse de una chica de la que poco conocía, quien a su vez ya había entregado su corazón a un chico oscuro por dentro, pero que era capaz de retrotraer a la muerte misma por ella.

—Mierda… —susurró ante su obvia y futura derrota, mirando al cielo un momento y luego viéndola a ella por última vez en años… sentada a su lado, tocándolo, viéndolo con un amor incomprensible para los ojos de los secos que no saben ni conocen la locura del amor.

Qué benditamente afortunado era e iba a ser ese tal Sasuke, pensó.

Los tipos ya se habían ido, aunque primero los oyó mencionar algo de un hombre llamado Orochimaru. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba bastante seguro de una cosa y esa era que no iba a ser capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a Sakura ni un solo día después de eso.

Por primera vez sentía que el corazón se le encendía como fuego con recordar solamente sus ojos…


	6. De oruga a mariposa

**Y finalmente, llegamos al último capítulo... fue un viaje cortito en una pequeña parte de la vida de Sakura, pero me encantó escribir esto. Sin dudas este capítulo fue el que más me costó escribir por la cantidad de relaciones que manejé. Espero haber captado la esencia de Sakura, haberlo hecho realista para todos ustedes. Lo que menos me gusta hacer es jugar con las personalidades de los personajes y distorsionarlas hasta convertirlas en lo que a mí me gustaría que fueran, en vez de lo que realmente son. Lo siento mucho si alguien se decepciona con este final, porque quizás esperan otra cosa... la verdad es que esto es lo que quería hacer desde el principio, y lamento plasmar a Sakura tal y como es, en vez de inventar actitudes en ella que jamás veremos. De hecho es exactamente lo imperfecta y voluble que es, lo que más me gusta de ella. **

**Este fic fue desde el primer capítulo un Sakura-centric. El romance pasó a segundo plano, pero es imposible no tocar ese tema. Prácticamente todo en la vida de nuestra niña gira alrededor de lo emocional, y era necesario. Hotohori fue un personaje que me gustó mucho crear, y jugó un papel importante en esta historia que espero que comprendan mientras lean el capítulo. **

**Sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar del último capítulo, nos leeremos en el próximo fic que escriba o en los reviews, donde ustedes deseen. Besitos y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron...**

**Los quiero!**

* * *

**Sexto y último capítulo: De oruga a mariposa.**

—Luego de eso me fui a mi aldea, mentí y dije que mis compañeros habían decidido abandonar el examen y tuve que rendirme. Fue la única vez que mentí a las autoridades de mi aldea, y ellos me creyeron porque siempre fui un chiquillo ejemplar y responsable… pero la verdad era que me fui porque no quería volver a ver la electricidad existente entre tú y él. Me sentía excluido de algo que deseaba tener.

-.-Todo siguió prácticamente igual en mi vida, luego de un tiempo me enteré de la invasión secreta de mi aldea a la tuya y que mi kazekage fue asesinado. Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue si esa chica que apenas conocía y tanto me había cautivado, estaba bien. No lo supe hasta hace poco, cuando llegó un mensaje de la hokage de Konoha y el nombre "Sakura Haruno" y tu fotografía figuraban en él. El corazón casi se me detuvo cuando te vi, y todo lo que creía haber enterrado con la rutina de los meses volvió a surgir como el día que te conocí en ese bosque.

-.-Todo se trataba de una misión básica que no requería más de un gennin novato, pero yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para venir aunque mentí y dije que me enviaron sin que yo lo pidiera. Mis superiores no me entendían, porque yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero insistí hasta que lo aprobaron.

-.-Viví estos años con esa duda de si tú habías sobrevivido o no a esa invasión, que me carcomía la cabeza por las noches de una manera inexplicable. Me odiaba a mí mismo por pensar tanto en una chica que ni siquiera me conocía y de la cual poco sabía yo, pero no podía evitarlo. No sé qué hiciste en mí, Sakura. Me embrujaste.

Hotohori se puso de pie tras finalizar su relato. Ella estaba quieta, solamente mirándolo sin saber qué decir o qué pensar. Él la veía con ternura y esperanzas al mismo tiempo, y ella se dio cuenta en ese instante finalmente lo que tanto sus ojos color miel le decían y ella no entendía.

Él no tenía el atropello de Naruto, ni la torpeza e insistencia molesta de Lee, pero la miraba con la misma luz de esperanza que ellos dos. Él estaba enamorado de ella con una profundidad que podía entender, porque así había amado ella una vez y seguía haciéndolo.

—Ahora entiendo tus ojos —le dijo tras un silencio largo, abrazándose a sí misma, frotándose los brazos con melancolía—. Tú me miras como yo miro a Sasuke-kun, de esa misma manera. Por eso no te entendía… porque era como ver a un espejo. Tus ojos son iguales a los míos —ella lo miró seria, con las cejas arrugadas—. Vives la misma añoranza irreal y el mismo amor unilateral que yo. Y estás equivocado, no había ninguna electricidad entre nosotros. La electricidad solamente era mía.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, tragando saliva en el camino, mirándola con temor a que ella se desvaneciera en ese instante. Perderla.

Quiso tocarla, acariciarle la mano, pero ella la retiró al instante y le corrió la cara, dándole la espalda.

—No me toques —le advirtió con rencor en la voz.

—Sakura, yo…

—Me mentiste. Todo fue una mentira. Pretendiste no conocerme, jugaste conmigo y yo confié en ti.

—No confiaste en mí, no quisiste contarme que Sasuke dejó la aldea para hacerse fuerte y enfrentar a su hermano asesino, ni que Naruto se fue a entrenar para traerlo de vuelta.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo vio con más tristeza y decepción que antes.

—¿También sabías eso?

Él volvió a tragar saliva, pero la miró serio y firme.

—Es fácil enterarse de noticias como esas en esta aldea. Aquí basta mencionar un nombre a un aldeano para que cuente toda su historia de vida. No fue difícil saberlo todo y unir cabos sueltos en cuanto a Orochimaru y la marca que le dejó. Me podría haber enterado en mi propia aldea de no ser porque estoy ocupado la mayor parte del día y no tengo tiempo para escuchar los chismes del pueblo. Yo sólo quería ver si confiarías en mí para contarme algo como eso…

—No entiendo por qué ocultaste todo esto. ¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar, que te escupiría en la cara por saber que te gusto y que me conocías de antes?

Él se rió un poco, pues en parte lo creyó.

—Solamente quería caerte bien, que todo fuera como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. No podía decirte todo eso, cosas que no estaba seguro cómo ibas a tomar… quizás pensabas que era un enfermo o algo. Además no sabía si todo lo había creado en mi cabeza, quizás eras una chica loca o quién sabe. Apenas te conocía. Y cuando empecé a hablar contigo y a conocerte fue como… magia. Todo encajaba. Tú eras tal y lo que yo esperaba.

Él volvió a intentar acercarse a ella tranquilamente, con miedo a espantarla como un pajarillo. Quiso tocarle el hombro, pero ella se movió velozmente y no lo miró.

—Pero tú no… —gimoteó ella. Estaba empezando a llorar y él sintió que le metían una patada en el estómago— tú no eres… ¡No eres lo que yo esperaba! ¡¿Entiendes?!

—Sakura, por favor…

—¡¿Qué te tengo que decir ahora?! —ella volteó a verlo. No estaba tan furiosa como triste— ¡Nunca fuiste tú! ¡Y me odio porque no seas tú, porque deberías serlo! ¡Yo debería poder ser capaz de sentir algo por otra persona que no sea él, pero no puedo! ¡Y odio a todo el mundo! Y odio que hayas sido tú el que me besara por primera vez y no él… ¡lo odio! —ella tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y Hotohori no sabía qué hacer.

Ella comenzó a jadear y él quiso calmarla tocándole la espalda, pero ella siguió.

—¡Los odio a todos porque todos esperan algo de mí que no puedo dar, todos! ¡Tú, mi mamá, mi maestra, Lee, Naruto, toda la puta aldea! ¡Y no puedo darlo porque la única persona de la que yo esperaba algo no le importó, entonces no puedo dar nada! ¡Odio mi vida, la odio!

Ella comenzaba a sacarse de quicio y él trató de abrazarla para calmarla, pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad y un poco de fuerza bruta.

—¡No necesito que me toques! —le gritó, y él se levantó acercándose a ella con cautela— ¡No! —volvió a negar ella entre lágrimas, y concentró gran cantidad de chakra en sus piernas para impulsarse lejos.

No supo cómo, pero comenzó a deslizarse colina abajo a gran velocidad, sin pensar en nada. La ciudad ya estaba a oscuras y habían levantado casi todos los puestos, solamente se escuchaban los grillos y los cantos de algunas ranas. Su ropa se rasgó y ensució con todas las ramas que encontraba a su paso, pero no le importó. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido las sandalias cuando algunas espinas se clavaron con fuerza en las plantas de sus pies, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Porque en ese momento sentía que no era ella.

Sentía que el mundo acababa de derrumbarse sobre sus hombros, se sentía como esa noche… la noche en que todo había comenzado, su peor pesadilla, aquella que trató de enterrar… y sólo consiguió empeorar. Todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche con Hotohori había provocado una explosión en su pecho. Todas esas emociones, sentimientos que tanto se esforzaba por controlar y que nadie le recordara que estaban allí, salieron. Y su cuerpo no le respondía a voluntad, era como si su espíritu se le hubiera salido del cuerpo y la estuviese empujando cuesta abajo esa colina.

Las lágrimas le cortaban los ojos con fuerza, todo su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos hinchados y dolientes.

El pelo revoloteaba en el aire, a veces se le metía dentro de la boca y alrededor de su cuello. Era molesto, pero no le importaba. Todos esos lindos broches de oro que su mamá con tanta delicadeza le había colocado, estaban tirados por ahí en algún lugar.

No podía parar de llorar, era una maldición. No podía controlar sus jadeos, sus sollozos, sus lágrimas. Solamente hacía lo que sentía, no pensaba. Y en algún punto de toda aquella locura, llegó a _ese_ lugar.

Levantó la mirada con dolor y la miró… la banca. Esa bendita banca. Sólo empeoró todo.

Ya no estaba triste, no. Ahora algo muy similar a la ira la había invadido por entero. No era justo, nada era justo. Todo estaba mal, ella era una fracasada, no había logrado que él pudiera quedarse. No era hermosa, no era fuerte, no era nada y por eso él la rechazó, o al menos era eso lo que ella creía con todas sus fuerzas. Cada defecto que tenía sobre sí misma le gritaba que todo era culpa de ella. Su culpa por no ser suficiente, su culpa por no poder serlo… por no haber estado a la altura.

_Inútil, inútil… _gritaba su conciencia.

No lo soportó más, el peso sobre sus hombros fue más fuerte que su equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con las manos. Estaba furiosa, demasiado… y no paraba de llorar.

—Sakura… —susurró aquella voz reconocible. Hotohori no jadeaba por el cansancio de seguirla, sino porque estaba asustado con la forma en que ella estaba actuando. Tenía miedo por su seguridad, porque ella podría ser lo suficientemente demente como para herirse a sí misma… pero se tranquilizó cuando la alcanzó, sorprendido también de no haberla podido alcanzar antes puesto que la velocidad de Sakura había sido mucho superior a la de él… aunque en esos momentos ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, no le importaba.

Sakura yacía inmóvil en el suelo, mirándolo, paralizada, catatónica. Sólo se escuchaban algunos sollozos, pero no se levantó a verlo ni reaccionaba. Hotohori se acercó a ella dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa que ella le hiciera, y cuando estaba por alcanzarla ella comenzó a hablar casi en un hilo de voz.

—Él no me quería… —decía, y Hotohori paró en seco a apenas metros de distancia.

—¿Qué…?

—Él… —ella comenzó a levantar un poco la voz, transformando su tonalidad en una mucho más brusca— ¡No me quería! —chilló, y dio un puñetazo contra el suelo.

—Sakura…

—¡Yo no era suficiente para él! ¡¿Por qué no se quedó?! ¡Nada le importaba! ¡Sólo él! —seguía vociferando en un chillido, con fuertes lagrimones en la cara.

El suelo comenzó a fracturarse lentamente mientras ella seguía dándole puñetazos como si fuese una almohada suave.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada, Hotohori! ¡Él me despreció, me despreció como mujer, me despreció como compañera y como amiga! ¡No pude hacer que se quedara, ni siquiera pude hacerlo dudar…!

Hotohori la miraba en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía como una patada en la ingle verla de esa manera… ella estaba totalmente desolada, era inconsolable… no había manera de ayudarla porque lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos no podía siquiera controlarlo ella misma. Aquello era un grito de su corazón, acallado a la fuerza todos esos meses.

—¡Soy una inútil, inútil! ¡¿Por qué no me llevó con él?! —gimoteaba con dolor— ¿Por qué…? —susurró— Daría todo lo que tengo por verlo otra vez… por verlo, sólo por verlo… —mascullaba con la garganta rota— Me odio tanto… ¡me odio tanto por ni siquiera poder odiarlo! ¡Al menos si pudiese odiarlo tendría una razón para despreciarlo, quisiera poder ser como los demás y hablar de él como si fuese sólo un desertor traidor…! Pero no puedo, Hotohori… quisiera morirme. Quiero morirme ahora mismo, estoy cansada de sentir esto todo el tiempo. No puedo soportar tanto amor venenoso adentro de mi cuerpo… nadie podría, Hotohori… ¡Nadie…!

Sakura rompió totalmente en llanto en ese momento, terminando de abrir un enorme bache en la calle, justo frente a la banca. Se dejó caer al suelo y su cabeza se escondió entre la tierra removida debajo del asfalto.

Hotohori se acercó a ella lentamente y no pudo decir nada. No había nada que pudiera decirle, más que abrazarla… así que hizo eso, y la abrazó. La apretujó contra su pecho y ella dejó caer su cabeza en él, mojándole la camisa de lágrimas. Lo atrajo con fuerzas, porque lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era que un amigo la protegiera con su calor.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? —repetía ella hundiendo los ojos en su pecho, y él solamente pudo atraerla más a él y mecerla de atrás hacia delante, intentando calmarla. Lo estaba logrando.

La verdad era que él también quería llorar, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Él también entendía lo que significaba no ser suficiente para alguien… jamás lo sería para ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que pensaba en hacerle daño a alguien. En esos momentos hubiera adorado tener al Uchiha que la había hecho sufrir tanto, hubiera amado molerlo a golpes aunque le costara la vida. Sakura no merecía sufrir así, no lo merecía…

De pronto ella se separó de él, todavía con los ojos hinchados y palpitantes, y se puso de pie refregándose la cara con la manga.

—Me voy a ir a casa ahora, Hotohori —le dijo, apenas mirándolo.

Él se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres que te cargue hasta allá? Mira tus pies… —ella le hizo caso y los vio machucados, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza… no quería tener a nadie cerca en esos momentos.

—Puedo irme sola —respondió, dándose vuelta y mirando a la banca por un segundo apenas.

—Mañana en la mañana partiré… —le comentó él con cierto malestar en la voz.

Ella no respondió nada. Solamente tragó saliva, y caminó. No necesitaba más despedidas por el momento… sólo ir a casa. Lo dejó atrás, sin saber que él se quedó de pie mirándola hasta que su espalda desapareció en la lejanía.

Cuando llegó a casa sus padres ya estaban durmiendo, así que subió lentamente a su cuarto. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se dejó caer vestida en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada un largo rato. Se sentía vacía por dentro, pero no era un vacío tan malo. Era un vacío de lágrimas desesperadas que llevaban tiempo queriendo salir.

Sentía una fuerte punzada en el corazón, dolores físicos y mentales en todos lados. Sólo podía recordar el rostro de Sasuke, que con tanto entrenamiento y estudios trataba de alejar de su mente… aunque nunca lo lograba del todo, claro. Pero ahora era distinto, porque podía verlo con más nitidez que antes. Veía sus ojos negros esa noche, tan decididos a irse. Jamás había dudado de lo que quería hacer, ni por un segundo. Sakura estaba segura de que ella nunca tuvo posibilidad alguna de hacerlo retroceder. Ella creyó en lo profundo de su corazón que lo había podido alcanzar, y que había una pequeña correspondencia de amor de su parte… pero esa noche le terminó de esclarecer que todo se trataba de una vil fantasía creada en su mente, algo que ella por desear que fuese real no iba a serlo nunca, sin importar las fuerzas con las cuales lo imaginara.

—Simplemente no me quería —susurró en sus adentros, más afligida que nunca.

Quiso cerrar los ojos pero, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no había manera de conciliar el sueño. Pronto el dolor emocional fue minimizado por el dolor de sus pies, y le tuvo que hacer caso. Fue al baño, se quitó lentamente la yukata toda sucia y rasgada, y luego se tiró bajo la lluvia con el pelo alborotado como lo tenía. Dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera lo hombros con placidez, mientras pensaba en algún rincón de su mente que quizás así se limpiara toda la mierda que existía en su vida.

Al salir echó un suspiro y rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla rosada. Volvió a su cuarto y pasó por el espejo, notando de reojo el menjunje que tenía en su cabello. Era como un nido de pájaros, así que tomó un peine e intentó desenredarlo. La histeria la poseyó cuando no podía, y comenzó a sudar de la angustia. ¿Acaso ni eso podía hacer bien? Ya ni siquiera se sentía dueña de su propio pelo.

Con bastante furia e indignación tiró el peine por el suelo, cayendo detrás de la cama en algún lado. Suspiró, corriendo la cara del espejo pero sin apartarse de él. Era un desastre como mujer y como ninja. No podía hacer nada bien, se creía una inútil de primera.

Pero, por alguna razón, una vocecita femenina le retumbó el cerebro: _"Solamente mírate. ¡Mírate! Eres increíblemente hermosa. ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa y especial que eres?"_

Sin dudas aquellas palabras de su madre habían sido cuidadosamente guardadas por su corazón, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Y cuando las necesitaba, salieron de ella.

Así que abrió los ojos. Aquellas hermosas esferas verdes se miraron fijamente en el espejo con seguridad y fiereza. Deslizó un dedo por el nudo de la toalla y la dejó caer, suspirando al mirar su propio cuerpo. Sus caderas eran más anchas, más definidas. Sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas, perfectamente formadas. Sus muslos eran fuertes al igual que sus nalgas, su rostro era más alargado y hasta su cuello había crecido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido desde que Sasuke se fue?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su tiempo se había detenido cuando él se fue. Ella trataba de ser mejor en la lucha, pero en el fondo se seguía atando a lo que ella solía ser cuando él se fue. Quizás lo hacía porque tenía la banal esperanza de que en algún momento él llegara de nuevo a Konoha y todo fuera como antes, que ella volviese a ser aquella chiquilla de vestidillos rojos y cabellera larga. Ella decía querer cambiar, pero en el fondo quería seguir siendo como antes, quería retroceder en el tiempo a la época en que todos estaban juntos. Ella detuvo su propio tiempo, pero el tiempo pasaba igual y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Nada jamás volvería a ser como antes. Era hora de aceptar que quizás nunca fuese ni siquiera parecido… y ella tenía que tratar de seguir siendo la misma, pero adecuándose al tiempo. Debía madurar de una vez por todas.

Se tocó el pelo y no lo pensó más. Abrió el cajón del armario y sacó una tijera de allí, torpemente se tomó su propia cabellera con las manos y la elevó a pesar de los enredo, pasando con la otra mano la mortal tijera.

_Y eso fue todo._

Su cabello cayó al suelo, liberándola. Por primera vez sentía que un pequeño peso sobre sus hombros acababa de caerse al suelo. Sólo necesitó de sus dedos para peinarse el pelo, se sentía demasiado genial. ¿Cómo había podido soportar todos esos entrenamientos con Tsunade hasta ese momento? Ese pelo que sólo servía para estorbar, y que significaba algo tan infantil para ella.

Luego abrió el armario y buscó entre todos los vestidos parecidos que tenía, apartándolos a un lado hasta que finalmente dio con una mini falda gris clara que una tía suya le había regalado una vez y nunca usó porque "no iba con su estilo femenino", decía tan ingenua y tontamente en esa época.

Sacó otra de sus tantas calzas negras, una blusa roja que rara vez usaba y se cambió por entero. La falda le iba un poco apretada, pero definía perfectamente sus glúteos y decidió que era perfecta. En otro cajón encontró una coderas que, curiosamente, eran del mismo color que la falda.

Se miró en el espejo una vez terminó, sorprendiéndose por la manera en que lucía. Definitivamente no era más una niña, ni quería serlo. Quería ser otra Sakura, una que pensara hacia delante en vez de viajar al pasado tantas veces.

—Mis pies… —dijo, mirándose. Seguían un poco lastimados, así que los curó velozmente y cuando terminó comenzó a buscar unos calzados.

Primero se puso sus viejas zapatillas azules, pero honestamente no iban para nada con su atuendo por entero. Así que las tiró tras la cama junto con el peine y buscó otra cosa, hasta que encontró una caja en el fondo de todo el armario. Era grande y polvorienta, quizás jamás la había abierto.

—La tía, de nuevo… —susurró con una sonrisa graciosa, recordando que esa mujer que siempre había considerado carente de estilo, ahora gracias a ella se estaba renovando por entero.

Abrió la caja lentamente, sintiendo el olor a cuero nuevo impregnarse en sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo por un momento, y luego volvió a abrirlos para sacarlas.

¿Cómo carajos pudo ignorar semejantes genialidades?

Eran las botas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, con aquellos abrojos y el hueco de adelante para mostrar los dedos. Antes ni siquiera las miró, porque estaba tan apegada a lo que era que no quería cambiar. Le temía al cambio, y amaba mantener todo como estaba. No quería que Sasuke la viese distinto, que Ino se burlara de ella, que Naruto hiciera bromas o que Kakashi la mirara raro. Amaba lo inmutable, pero la realidad era que nada era inmutable en su vida… de hecho todo iba en constante cambio. Lo único absoluto ahora era que nada era absoluto.

Se las calzó y se miró al espejo de nuevo, sorprendiéndose otra vez por el cambio radical en ella. Bastó ponerse la bandana sobre el cabello para quedar completa… qué cambio. Quizás al final, era eso lo único que necesitaba… o al menos gran parte.

Ya no era una niña, oh no. Era una adulta… y qué adulta.

Miró a la ventana cuando escuchó los cantillos de los pájaros. Ya había amanecido, y dentro de poco Hotohori iba a irse. Entre todos sus líos mentales quizás era en quien menos pensaba, pero no por eso iba a olvidarlo. Él no tenía idea de lo que había provocado en ella.

Ella ahora había hecho una extraña metamorfosis. Sentía que finalmente tenía un rumbo fijo. No sentía que tenía todo esclarecido, ni que todo saldría bien, o que estaba segura de algo en específico. Pero fuera como fuera, sí sentía que ahora era capaz de enfrentarlo a como diera lugar.

Que podía mirarlo a los ojos en vez de correr la mirada. Que podría llorar si era necesario, sin sentir pena por sí misma… que podría sonreír sin fingir, y estar seria sin importarle qué pensaran los demás.

Escuchó que sus padres ya habían despertado y estaban preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Sin pensárselo demasiado bajó y se situó frente a la puerta. Él estaba sentado leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mesa, y al notarla levantó la vista. Dejó caer el periódico sin darse cuenta y su boca se abrió del shock.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hija? —preguntó al fin, y ella rió ante su comentario. Mebuki también volteó a ver, y se le cayó la tetera en la pileta. No se rompió, pero hizo bastante ruido.

—Oh por Dios… —musitó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura los miraba en silencio mientras caminaban a ella y se situaban frente a frente. Mebuki le tocó el rostro primero, cerciorándose que era ella, y luego miró sus ropas con detenimiento, hasta que se percató de lo corto de su cabello y deslizó un dedo entre sus cortos mechones.

—¿Por qué? —sólo atinó a preguntar su madre. Sakura le sonrió con tranquilidad, pero luego suspiró y se puso seria.

—Esta soy yo, saliendo de mi máquina detenida del tiempo —contestó simplemente. Mebuki frunció el ceño confundida, y su padre asintió con una sonrisa dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—Bien hija, bien —le dijo antes de irse a trabajar. Mebuki se quedó allí, asombrada con su nuevo look. ¿Qué le había pasado para llegar a eso?

Luego se alejó de ella, y fue a recoger en silencio la tetera… pero algo le carcomía la cabeza desde el día anterior.

—Escucha, hija… ayer… —quiso comenzar, pero Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme a ver a Hotohori por última vez —la cortó, caminando a la puerta sin mirarla. La dejó en ascuas totalmente.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha lentamente, respirando un aire distinto al de antes. Los aldeanos que ya estaban despiertos no paraban de echarle el ojo, algunos incluso con bastante indiscreción. Los ancianos no podían creer que esa fuera la misma niña de vestidito rojo que caminaba para ir con la hokage apenas días atrás, y los adultos o más jóvenes no podían creer no haberse percatado de lo mucho que había crecido aquella físicamente llamativa mujer de escasos 14 años. Ella no los miraba, pero no podía ignorarlos y suspiró en sus adentros pensando que en unos días se acostumbrarían a su cambio radical, y dejarían de susurrar a sus espaldas las distintas —y algunas muy excéntricas— supuestas razones del mismo.

De todas formas nada podía quitar el alivio que sentía en su pecho, el desahogo de la noche anterior y la tranquilidad de su mente.

Mientras se acercaba a la salida de Konoha pudo ver a lo lejos el asfalto roto por su culpa, y algunas personas a su alrededor preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido ahí. Ella pretendió no saber nada y pasó velozmente por ahí, hasta salir de la aldea. Quizás por un acto divino del cosmos fue que consiguió llegar cuando Hotohori estaba a punto de irse.

—Aquí estás… —le dijo ella, viendo su mochila a la espalda.

Hotohori forzó por primera vez una sonrisa. No era la fresca que lo caracterizaba, sino una un tanto siniestra y entremezclada con preocupación por ella. Pero eso fue dos segundos antes de darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida ella, porque ahí su rostro se tornó de una incredulidad muy manifiesta.

—Lindo atuendo —le señaló, y luego sin pedirle permiso enredó su dedo en su corto flequillo rosado recordando cuando lo cortó en medio de la lucha del bosque, y ella lo dejó hacerlo—. Así sólo harás que me enamore más de ti.

Ella suspiró al oírlo, y dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

—Perdóname por anoche, Sakura. Por todo… yo no quise nunca recordarte tantas cosas dolorosas, hacerte sufrir así. Todo tu ataque fue por mi culpa, por las palabras que te dije… fui egoísta, sólo pensé en mí desde el principio, ni siquiera me paré a reflexionar cómo podrías tomarlo…

—Para, Hotohori. Para —le pidió ella con la mano. Él hizo caso, pero una mueca de angustia le robó el rostro.

—Sakura…

—El amor es egoísta. No importa a quién ames, siempre habrá alguien disconforme con ello. Siempre alguien te exigirá más de lo que le ofreces a quien amas, y serás incapaz de hacerlo. Pero buscar el amor de alguien a costa de uno mismo no es egoísmo, Hotohori. Es esperanza. Y al final de cuentas quien saldrá herido serás más tú que cualquier otro… así que no te atrevas a llamarte egoísta. Lo único que has hecho fue disparar la única bala que tenías, en una habitación a oscuras esperando a dar en el blanco. No lo hiciste, perdiste. Perdiste desde el principio, y aquello que llamas acto egoísta tomará todo tu dolor, y el de nadie más. No hay nadie que sepa mejor que yo lo que es rogar amor y que te rechacen, que te desprecien, y que todo ello recaiga sobre tus hombros el resto de tu vida.

Hotohori la miró en silencio mientras cada palabra se clavaba en su ser. Ella hablaba desde su propia experiencia, desde su propio corazón.

—Ese fue un bonito monologo de rechazo final y definitivo —replicó el muchacho con gracia, y ella rió suavemente.

—No puedo, nunca podré. Hacerlo sería arrastrarte a una mentira, porque por más que me odie por ello prefiero vivir sola el resto de mi vida antes que arrastrar a una persona con un corazón tan puro como tú a reemplazar el lugar de alguien que nunca me quiso.

—Fue él desde el principio, ¿no?

Sakura asintió, y él hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa de fracaso pero aceptación.

—Te mentí, Sakura… pero nada fue una fantasía. Todo lo que pasó estos días fue muy real para mí, aunque te oculté quién era realmente. Cada cosa que te dije o que hice fue real, y cada cosa que sentiste también. Yo sé que creíste que finalmente había alguien en este mundo que quería ser tu amigo de una manera sencilla y pura, alguien que no conociera tu pasado y con quien pudieras sentirse a gusto. Pero la realidad es, Sakura… que no habría razón alguna por la que cualquier persona forzara su amistad contigo, incluso sabiendo todo lo que te pasó. Eres demasiado especial para eso, y nadie que sienta pena por ti te merece.

Ella sonrió tiernamente ante sus palabras, y una fina lágrima de melancolía se adueñó un instante de sus ojos. Le acarició las manos y las encerró en las suyas con cariño, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres un verdadero amigo. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi camino. Me hiciste ver cosas a las que antes era ciega… no tienes idea del efecto que tuviste en mí… No me hiciste sufrir como lo dijiste antes. Todo lo contrario… has sido lo que me liberó. Había algo en mí que iba mal, y tú hiciste que me enfrentara a ello. Lograste en mí lo que nadie más pudo hasta ahora… hiciste que me sincerara con lo que siento. Y lo que siento sigue siendo amor por Sasuke, aunque él jamás me corresponda…

Hotohori sonrió al escuchar la última frase y acarició sus dedos con delicadeza mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos.

—¿Quién te dijo que él no sentía amor por ti? —le preguntó, confundiéndola. Pero no quiso alargar más la despedida que le empezaba a dar dolor de estómago, y en un último gesto de amor hacia a ella le besó con ternura cerca de los labios que la noche anterior tuvo el privilegio de probar. No se atrevió a profanarlos de nuevo, sólo por respeto. La amistad que había florecido entre ellos no merecía ser mancillada de esa manera. Él la amaba, pero aprendería a lidiar con ese amor roto hasta encontrar otra mujer que pudiera llenar los zapatos grandes que ella dejó. Jamás la olvidaría… ella le había enseñado demasiado, y él a ella. Ambos se habían cruzado en medio de un camino rocoso para ayudarse mutuamente a retirar los obstáculos que lo estorbaban.

Él había sido el impulso que provocó la metamorfosis más grande en Sakura en medio de tanto dolor, y ella fue quien le enseñó el valor del primer amor, el dolor de no ser correspondido y el valor para hacerle frente a esa situación. Él la admiraba demasiado.

Pero no podía entender por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en decir que Sasuke la detestaba. Sólo había visto a ese crio una vez en su vida, y no podía entender cómo podría haber cambiado tanto en esos meses que transcurrieron luego del examen como para que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Sabía que la había dejado en Konoha sola, ¿pero por qué ella decía que eso significaba que la odiaba? Para él todo era tan claro como el agua del lago donde se sentaron a almorzar durante su trayecto de misión… él había sido testigo de una electricidad superior a la de cualquier otra pareja esa vez en el bosque. El contacto físico durante aquel abrazo, la manera en que él la miró, cómo retrocedió, y antes de todo eso… cuando se sacó de quicio porque la vio herida. ¿De verdad lo había imaginado? No podía creer que hubiera imaginado todo eso. Solamente un retardado podría obviar algo tan real.

Estaba segurísimo de que todos los presentes jamás olvidarían ese día y lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos. El amor que él veía entre Sasuke y Sakura era tan fuerte y extraño que ni ellos mismos eran conscientes de ello. Sakura no tenía ni idea del efecto que provocaba en el Uchiha vengador, y eso simplemente lo descolocaba.

Algo como eso no podía haberse desvanecido en unos meses. Estaba seguro de que el mal vengativo que aquejaba al Uchiha era tan fuerte que opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento que quisiera interponerse. Sintió pena por él, y envidia por poder darse el lujo de rechazarla. Él jamás podría haberla dejado ir de esa manera… pero tampoco era quién para juzgar lo que ese chiquillo podría sentir en el momento que decidió abandonarlo todo para irse con el enfermo de Orochimaru, así que no hizo más que callar todos sus pensamientos y dejar a Sakura con una última mirada de amor que pudo darle…

—Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos, y que para ese momento él ya haya regresado a tu lado. No te deseo más que absoluta felicidad, Sakura… —fueron sus últimas palabras, al mirarla con un brillo de luz tierna en las pupilas. Ella se perdió en sus ojos color miel por un último instante y se abalanzó a abrazarlo un segundo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se separaron y él se dio vuelta sin decir adiós.

_No quería decirle adiós…_ tenía la fiel esperanza de que algún día todo se solucionaría y podrían hablar de nuevo. Aquella amistad jamás se vería marchitada con la distancia… jamás.

Sakura perdió a Hotohori en la lejanía mientras deseó, en un aliento fuerte y sincero, que algún día fuera capaz de encontrar el amor de alguien que pudiera corresponderle con la misma intensidad…

Se dio vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero caminando pasó por la banca y se atrevió a volver a mirarla sin miedo alguno. Esta vez no sentía la presión de antes.

Sin pensarlo más se sentó en ella con lentitud y una sonrisa pacifica en los labios, mientras miraba los escombros que ella había provocado en la madrugada. La gente ya se había ido y no había nadie más ahí.

—Me pregunto si habrá caído un meteorito… —dijo Tsunade de repente, sorprendiéndola. Estaba sentada a su lado, lo había hecho en medio de su distracción.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—No hace falta… de hecho me gusta que lo hayas hecho. Parece que por fin has decidido tomar un camino firme. Bonita ropa, por cierto —le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura también le sonrió.

—Ten, toma —le dijo Tsunade, dándole una cajita dorada. Sakura se sorprendió al verla, pero no tardó en abrirla y maravillarse ante lo que veía: Hermosos guantes de combate.

Se los puso enseguida y le quedaban a la perfección.

—Hace tiempo que quiero dártelos. Mis manos son duras, pero las tuyas son demasiado delicadas para arruinarlas innecesariamente… quiero que los uses siempre, hasta que las endurezcas lo suficiente como para no rasguñarlas.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida y feliz, pero luego la sonrisa se disolvió de sus labios.

—Tsunade-sama… usted fue quien le contó todo a Hotohori, ¿no?

La vieja cerró los ojos, y luego de unos segundos contestó.

—Supe desde que vi sus ojos que no era cualquier ninja enviado aquí al azar. Creí que si lo hacía podía ayudarte en algo.

—Entiendo… —musitó Sakura. No estaba enojada ni decepcionada. Tsunade sólo quería lo mejor para ella… Sakura lo sabía muy bien. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ella por eso?

—Tsunade-sama… usted estuvo enamorada una vez, ¿no? —le preguntó Sakura de repente. Tsunade sintió su corazón latir más rápido y se puso un poco nerviosa. La imagen de Dan se internó en su cabeza.

—Si… sí. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… ¿su amor fue correspondido al final?

Tsunade cerró los ojos recordando con la tristeza más absoluta.

—Sí —respondió finalmente.

—Ya veo… —contestó Sakura sin mirarla. Tsunade se dio cuenta de su expresión dolorosa.

—Sakura… hay muchas maneras de demostrar amor. No todas son iguales.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Haberte dejado en esta banca fue el acto de amor más puro y desinteresado que él haya podido hacer por ti jamás. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor que sintió al hacerlo.

La sorpresa y la confusión se adueñaron de Sakura, que miraba pasmada a Tsunade mientras escuchaba cada palabra.

—¿Amor? ¿Dejarme en la banca y rechazarme? —cuestionó incrédula.

—Él nunca te rechazó, ¿o me equivoco? —respondió al instante la vieja con una sonrisa inteligente.

—¿Pero qué…?

Entonces Sakura repasó cada detalle de esa noche en su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Ella guardaba cada recuerdo como si fuera oro, y no olvidaba siquiera los gestos que él le había hecho esa vez. Se recordó a sí misma ofreciéndose hasta de asesina por él, pero no recordó en ningún momento a Sasuke negándole su amor, o replicando que él no la veía de esa manera. Sólo lo recordaba hablar de elegir caminos distintos, de no poder ser como ella o Naruto, y de haberle dicho como mucho que era una molestia con una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría.

Pero no lo recordaba diciéndole que no. Que la odiaba. Que él no la quería. Que su amor jamás podría corresponderlo.

Sasuke, quizás inconscientemente, había abierto esa noche la puerta al beneficio de la duda, y ella se daba cuenta de ello recién ahora.

—Él no te rechazó. Te hizo un favor —le explicó Tsunade respirando tranquilamente.

—¿Un… favor…?

—Yo vi los ojos de ese muchacho la primera vez, cuando lo desperté en el hospital. Tú lo abrazaste… hasta Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había entre ustedes. Ni siquiera ustedes se daban cuenta, pero todo el resto sí. Era imposible no notar la manera en que ese chiquillo te miraba de vez en cuando, cuando nadie más lo hacía. La manera en que dejaba que de a poco te entrometieras en su vida… yo lo vi todo. Los años no vienen vacíos, Sakura. Una mujer como yo puede reconocer enseguida una pareja de amor y otra de odio. Sasuke y tú definitivamente no tenían odio en el medio, solamente temor.

—¿Temor?

Tsunade la miró fijo a los ojos en ese momento.

—Temor a perderse mutuamente… sólo que tú no entiendes que hay distintas maneras de perder a alguien. Tú siempre has considerado que perder a Sasuke fue que dejara esta aldea… pero él consideraba que perderte a ti como "Sakura" habría sido sacarte de esta aldea y arrastrarte con él al infierno.

_Tic… tic… tic…_ Sakura solo escuchaba los frágiles latidos interiores de su corazón. Los labios le palpitaban y los ojos no se movían. Su corazón acababa de encontrar nuevos datos que procesar, cosas que ella por su propia coraza autodestructiva, y por la baja autoestima de considerarse insuficiente para hacerlo quedarse en la aldea, no la habían dejado entender.

Que Sasuke en realidad no la despreció. Sasuke la salvó.

—Sí, Sakura. Él te salvó —le dijo su maestra riendo, como si pudiera leerle la mente. La chica estaba muda todavía—. Te salvó de lo que la ceguera por amor te estaba haciendo. Te dejó crecer. Prefirió que aprendieras a vivir con su ausencia en tu hogar, antes de arrastrarte a una de las sucias cuevas de Orochimaru a lanzarte al abismo igual que él. Incluso sabiendo que tú podías llegar a odiarlo por eso… sabiendo que se ganaba tu desprecio, que para ti era el fin del mundo… No debes pensar sólo en lo que tú sufriste cuando te dejó. Debes pensar en lo que él sintió al renunciar a ti.

"_Lo que él sintió al renunciar a ti"._

—Él… él… —Sakura estaba anonada en sus propios pensamientos. Una epifanía muy grande para ser procesada tan rápido. Todo lo que vivió hasta ese momento la había cambiado de una manera descomunal, pero quien dio la vuelta de tuerca fue Tsunade.

Deseó por un momento que alguien más hubiera sido capaz de hablarle de esa manera antes, pero la realidad era que todos estaban demasiado concentrados en tratar de hacerla sentir mejor con sonrisas forzadas en vez de hacer un análisis profundo de lo que había pasado.

—Traté de hablarte antes de esto, pero supongo que hay un momento para todo y éste es el tuyo —confesó Tsunade, casi leyéndole la mente.

—Desearía que alguien hubiera tratado de decírmelo antes, de verdad…

—Es que tú ya lo sabías, Sakura —contestó la rubia ante la indignación evidente de la muchacha—. No hay nadie que entienda mejor la relación que tienes con Sasuke que tú misma, sólo que creíste que por no haberte llevado con él ya te estaba despreciando. No puedes culpar a los demás por no haber profundizado más en algo que ni tú misma alcanzaste a ver, cegada por tu propio dolor.

Eso caló hondo en Sakura. Tsunade la estaba regañando de una manera sutil e indirecta, pero firme. Ella la conocía… trataba de enseñarle.

—Debes ver más allá de lo visible, siempre —finalizó la mujer su sermón, con una expresión seria y llena de sabiduría. Ella había vivido demasiado, veía cosas que Sakura, por su inexperiencia y torpeza joven, era incapaz de alcanzar.

Tsunade se puso de pie y la miró con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza. Luego hizo el amague de irse, pero Sakura la detuvo en un grito.

—Quisiera aprender a dominar el byakugou —le pidió con una sonrisa sólida y pura. Tsunade la miró un poco sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió.

—¿Te sientes lista para algo como eso?

Sakura corrió la mirada, recordando sus entrenamientos anteriores que últimamente salían pésimos por su falta de concentración, por la debilidad latente en su corazón que no lograba dominar y le impedía dar todo de sí. Ya no sentía eso. Ahora algo más la motivaba… esperanzas hasta entonces desconocidas. Veía la realidad con matices, no en negro o blanco. Ahora todo era de un gris que se iba intercalando de claro a oscuro sin llegar a ningún extremo.

—No importa cuánto me lleve. No importa si pierdo mis brazos o piernas en el intento, quiero ser la mejor, quiero ser igual que usted. Quizás no lo logre mañana, o los días que siguen a mañana. Pero cuando llegue el momento quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar al lado de ellos, y no detrás. Lograré encontrarlo, lo buscaré y lo hallaré sin importar qué.

A partir de ese momento Tsunade vio una seguridad en sus ojos que no había visto en ella ni siquiera la vez que le rogó que la entrenara. Más que potencial, lo que vio fue fuerza de voluntad; una inquebrantable, y una seguridad absoluta de lo que quería y la manera en que lo conseguiría.

Ella quería luchar al lado de sus compañeros de nuevo, protegerlos. Pero lo que más anhelaba era encontrar a Sasuke, así fuera por la fuerza más bruta. Y cuando lo hallara lucharía contra él si era necesario. Tsunade supo que Sakura sería capaz, a partir de ese día, de infiltrarse en su propia oficina para conseguir información. También supo que no sería igual a ella… sería mejor.

No más niña buena y dulce, no más debilidad. Decisión y consistencia iban a ser las nuevas palabras en Sakura, incluso si en el fondo todavía quedaba un poco de aquella chiquilla que chillaba _"Sasuke-kun"_ a cada rato.

—Mañana a las siete —le contestó Tsunade simplemente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, dándose media vuelta para irse.

Sakura se quedó un rato más, sintiendo que el corazón le latía renovado y más fuerte que nunca. Finalmente había conseguido superar una triste etapa de cambio en su vida. Estaba en el medio de una transición que parecía ser eterna, y gracias a Hotohori como primer motor, su maestra y su propio entorno, finalmente consiguió dar el paso.

Caminó a casa con esos pensamientos, hasta que cruzó la puerta y vio de reojo a su madre en la cocina calentando agua para un té.

—Mamá —la llamó, con seguridad absoluta. Mebuki la miró. Las cosas habían estado bastante tensas entre ellas.

—Hija… ¿qué pasa…?

—Todo está bien entre nosotras —la tranquilizó ella, y Mebuki suspiró—. Pero jamás vuelvas a hablar mal de Sasuke-kun. Nunca.

El pedido de Sakura era claro, y dejó a su madre sorprendida por verla tan extrañamente firme en tanto tiempo. Verla deprimida no le daba el derecho de hablar de más, porque aunque como madre le doliera, ella no tenía ni idea de quién era Sasuke. No conocía su interior, ni tampoco la relación profunda que generó con su hija tantas veces que se ausentó de casa para ir de misiones. Ella podía hablar de lo que veía, pero sólo era una pequeña parte de la superficie asomándose. La realidad era mucho más profunda, tanto que ni siquiera Sakura podía verla del todo.

Mebuki suspiró entendiendo que su hija había crecido. Había cosas que ya no estaban en sus manos, porque ella era una vida aparte de sí misma. No la podía controlar, o hacerla sentir diferente, como le gustaría que se sintiera… eso jamás pasaría. Sakura había crecido como una persona distinta, con sus propios pensamientos, generando lazos a los que ella era absolutamente ajena. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer._

—En qué hermosa mariposa te has convertido.

Se acercó a ella sonriéndole con el cariño de madre más grande que le tenía, y la abrazó. Sakura la dejó, y ambas se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Sakura se separó y cada cual siguió sus tareas cotidianas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura subió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y tomó el retrato sobre su mesita de luz con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos estaban allí, pero ella lo vio sólo a él. Besó su rostro, y en un suspiro de tranquilidad y esperanzas susurró:

—_Pronto, pronto… _


End file.
